Lightning Luffy
by wjgr
Summary: Luffy was raised by the infamous Whitebeard pirates before setting off in East Blue for his own adventure. His dream of becoming the Pirate King and gathering a powerful crew leads the way on this exciting adventure. I will be adding more members than the original nine. abandoned, rewrite up
1. Meet Coby and first mate Zoro

Luffy sighed as he tried to move around in the tight confines of the barrel. It had been a few days since his family, 'The Whitebeard Pirates' had dropped him off at East Blue. His father, the world's most wanted man, the Revolutionary, Monkey D. Dragon, had left him and his twin sister, Lucy, in the care of 'The Strongest Man in the World' ever since they were infants. Now Luffy had left WhiteBeard's ship and set out on his own adventure.

Of course, the excitement of setting out was cut short when Luffy had ended up in a whirlpool and had to escape into the wooden barrel he was currently in to avoid drowning. Ah yes, he can remember his farewell like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey! Take care of yourself, yoi!" Marco, the first division commander yelled, wishing him good luck on his journey._

_"Yeah, stay out of trouble!" Thatch, the fourth division commander added. The two were Luffy's playmates and friends onboard. Although, Thatch was more favorable than Marco, in Luffy's opinion, that is._

_"Take care Luffy." Ace, Luffy's older brother had said before pulling him into a bear hug. Although they were not blood brothers, they both shared an unbreakable bond of brother. Luffy had made friends with the black haired boy when he had become one of Whitebeard's sons, which eventually evolved into such a strong friendship that the rest of the crew considered them blood brothers. Luffy knew everything about Ace and Ace knew everything about Luffy._

_Luffy then turned to face Whitebeard, the captain of the notorious 'Whitebeard Pirates'._

_"See you Pops," Luffy had said, "I'm setting out on my own adventure to become the Pirate King!"_

_His adoptive father, who Luffy had considered more of a father then his biological one, had then laughed and held out a bottle of sake, a common drink of the crew. "A parting gift," Whitebeard said. Luffy opened the bottle up and took a sip before turning to his sister and saying, "See you sis. I'm going to miss ya."_

_The two then hugged before Luffy got onto the small dingy and sailed away._

* * *

A violent yank of the barrel caused Luffy to be knocked out of his daydreaming and was brought back to the real world. Using his Kenbunshoku Haki, Luffy sensed two men fishing the barrel he was occupying out of the water. Then one of them shouted in horror. "It's the Alvida Pirates!"

The two sailors were quick to release the barrel and Luffy was sent tumnling down a set of stairs before stopping and silence ensued. Then timid footsteps rang through the room and a shy voice stuttered. "He-l-l-l-o-o-o? Is anybody here?"

"Coby," Someone addressed. "You're not trying to pass up the action are you?" The hostile pirate spat out.

"No, no!" Coby denied, his pink hair flying. "I was trying to get this barrel of sake to you guys!"

"Thanks, I was just getting thirsty," A second pirate said, staring eagerly at the barrel.

"I'll open this sucker up," Another pirate announced as he cracked his knuckles and prepared to smash it open. Suddenly he was hit in the head as Luffy jumped out of the barrel and punched the guy square in the jaw, sending him tumbling to the floor unconscious.

"Ahhhhh! That was a great nap!" Luffy said as he stretched and after noticing the two pirates looking at him and the third one on the floor said, "You know, your friend shouldn't really be sleeping on the floor, he could catch a cold."

"Your the one who put him there dumbass!" The two remaining pirates yelled as they charged Luffy, who didn't even pay them any mind as he turned to face the pink haired kid and asked, "Hey, do you know where I can find some food?"

The two pirates, pissed at both being ignored and just by this kid in general, swung their blades downward, only to have them break into two and become embedded in the ceiling. The two pirates then, grabbed their fallen comrade and dragged him away to the upper decks, terrified.

"They weren't even worth the effort, those foolish weaklings," Luffy muttered.

Coby stared back at the scene in shock, his eyes widened behind his large glasses.

Luffy asked the pink haired boy a couple more times if he knew where the food was, but found the boy was unresponsive. Luffy eventually found the pantry himself, before sitting down and gorging himself with fresh apples

"So, what's your name?" Luffy asked. Coby answered, surprised at how calm the older is.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm the man who's going to become King of the Pirates." Luffy stated.

"No way, that's impossible," Coby countered. He started ranting about how it couldn't be done until Luffy hit him.

"Why did you hit me?" Coby whined.

"Cause I felt like it," Luffy said bluntly as he continued eating.

"I would like to be a marine," Coby said. "That's my dream."

"Then why don't you join?" Luffy questioned with interest. Coby looked startled and kind of mortified.

"Because I am deathly afraid of Alvida," Coby shivered at the thought.

"You're a crybaby and a coward. I don't like you." Luffy said in between bites, remaining very blunt. Coby countered by saying, "Yeah well, you know what! When I become a Marine I'm going to catch pirates, and I'll start with Alvida!"

"Who are you going to catch Coby?!" Alvida said as she smashed through the wooden door with her iron mace, appearing in front of both Luffy and Coby.

"Hey Coby, who's that fat hag?" Luffy asked. A tick mark bulged on Alvida's forehead as she felt the rage building up inside her, making the chubby woman seem to be on fire. Her crew and Coby stood gawking in utter shock that this boy has just insulted PIrate Captain Alvida. Doesn't he know who he's dealing with!? Using the gaping crew members and a fuming Alvida as a distraction Luffy grabbed Coby and, punching a hole through the ceiling of the ship, disappeared through it.

"KILL THEM!" Shouted a clearly pissed Alvida. Her crew, upon hearing their captain, frantically rushed to get to the upper deck of the ship to attack the trouble-making duo. When Alvida's crew got onto the deck they charged towards a visible Luffy.

"Coby, just sit back and enjoy the show." Luffy said with a large smile as he closed his eyes and held his hands behind his back. He dodged the incoming wave of swords without moving from his position. The crew panted and hissed in anger.

"Don't get cocky," They yelled at Luffy, who was standing on the deck, with his eyes closed. Luffy only smiled before saying,** "1,000,000 Volt Shock!"**

All the pirates surrounding him started spasming as yellow lightning came from Luffy and shocked them. A few seconds later the lightning dissipated but it's job was complete as the pirates on the deck collapsed, unconscious. When Alvida arrived on deck she was in shock, there, standing unharmed, was Luffy, with her crew laying on the ground, unmoving and in some cases, smoking.

"Don't worry about your crew Alvida," Luffy said smirking as he brought his knuckles together and cracked his right knuckle, "I only rendered them unconscious. They should be fine in a couple of hours."

"However," Luffy continued, cracking his left knuckle, "Now it's your turn, Sea Hag Alvida." "You aren't seriously going to fight Alvida are you! Of all the pirates in the East Blue..." Coby stopped, thinking over his words carefully, thinking about what Luffy had said earlier about dieing for your dream.

"I am what Coby?" Alvida said, smirking.

"She's the most ugliest woman on the seas!" Coby said with anger. Anger of Alvida keeping him as her servant for two years, forcing him to say she was the most beautiful woman on the sea, even though it definitely wasn't true.

Luffy burst out laughing as Alvida's rage boiled to the breaking point. She swung her spiked club at Coby, determined to silence him once and for all. Luffy appeared in front of him and said,** "Armament."**

Luffy's head turned a shiny black, which shattered the iron club upon impact. Alvida yelped in shock. Luffy raised his hand and smiling, he said, "I'll be seeing you around, Alvida. That is, if you have good buoyancy."

Before Alvida could interpret the meaning of Luffys message however, he cocked his fist back and infusing it with Busoshuku haki, punched her square in the gut, which sent Alvida flying until she was just a speck in the sky.

"Man, that was boring!" Luffy pouted, "They weren't even a warm up!"

As Luffy kept complaining about the crappy battle he was in, a battleship appeared on the ocean's horizon.

"The Marines." Coby said in awe.

"Well, that's my queue to leave," Luffy said, knowing if the Marines saw one of Whitebeard's 'Sons' here in East Blue, the World Government Headquarters would definitely try to stop him from getting back to the Grand Line.

"Get me a boat!" Luffy ordered before, remembering that he had rendered all of the Alvida Pirates unconscious, muttered, "never mind", before jumping off the side of the ship with Coby in his arms, landing on the small boat below. A woman with orange hair, around Luffy's age looked up in shock. After she had moved said orange hair she yelled "What the hell!?"

"Excuses me Miss," Luffy politely said, remembering the lessons on manners Thatch had made sure to drill into his skull for a countless number of hours, "Could you please give us a lift to Shell's Town?"

Luffy sensed a cannonball coming toward them. He drew a mid-night black sword out of it's sheath, which was hanging on his back diagonally, and cut the cannonball in half.  
**"Zeus' Judgment!" **Luffy yelled as a large bolt of lightning went straight to the Marine ship, causing it to explode and sank it immediately. "Crap, I wasn't supposed to use my devil fruit. If the marines find out that Lightning Prince Luffy is in East Blue, they'll send an admiral, or worse, my grandpa." Luffy visibly shivered as he thought about his grandfather, Vice-Admiral Garp..

'Who is he?' The woman, whose name was Nami, thought to herself. She had never seen a person effortlessly destroy a ship like that.

"Are you all right?" Luffy questioned in concern. He grasped her hand and kissed it. "I hope I did not hurt you during my display of force, Miss..."

"Nami," she said, smiling. She didn't expect this boy to have such good manners.

"Ahhh, Nami. A beautiful name if you ask me." Luffy said, smiling as a small blush appeared on Nami's face and she replied, "Th- thank you"

" But of course madam. I can not stand anyone, either they be Marine or Pirate, from firing at a lady, especially an unarmed one."

A tick mark appeared on Nami's head and he punched him over the head and yelled, "I'm not thanking you for that!"

"Then what would you be thanking me for?" Luffy asked scratching his head in confusion.

Nami sweatdropped, how could this boy who she thought was so nice and polite when she first met him be so... idiotic?!

"I'm thanking you for complimenting me, moron!" Nami yelled.

"But why thank me, after all, I'm only speaking the truth," Luffy replied. Immediately after saying this Nami's anger turned to another small blush. 'Maybe I was wrong to dub him as an idiot,' Nami thought sheepishly.

"Oh my word, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, Pirate.

Nami stiffened and punched him, though the only thing her punch hit was Luffy's hand. Which only was because he caught it.

"Now, now, miss Nami, theres no need to get violent. I can tell by your reaction that you have had a terrible experience with pirates and have since dubbed them horrible and evil." Luffy said calmly as Nami's eyes widened considerably, how did he know so much about her judging by her reaction.

"I know many things, miss Nami. I even know about that tattoo on your left shoulder." Luffy said, pointing to her shoulder where Arlong's tattoo was. Nami eyes widened in panic as she grabbed her shoulder in fear that they were able to see the tattoo.

"There's no need to fear me, miss Nami. for your secret will stay safe with me. In fact, since I know one of your secrets, I'll show you one of mine so that way we're even, OK?" Luffy said calmly as he began to unbutton his red vest while giving Nami a smile. She could only nod as a response she was so dumbfounded.

Luffy gave Nami one of his trademark grins as he finished unbuttoning his red vest and opened the flaps of the vest to her and their, in striking detail, was the jolly roger of the Whitebeard Pirates.

"Wh-wh- WHITEBEARD!" Nami and Coby both shrieked.

Nami was surprised she hadn't seen the jolly roger sooner, but most notable of all, she was absolutely terrified. Not only was this boy a pirate, but he was a crew member of the Whitebeard Pirates! Oh boy, what mess has she gotten herself into this time.

"Y-y-your apart of the Whitebeard Pirates?" Nami asked, her face a ghostly white.

Luffy gave Nami another one of his trademark grins and said, "Yep!"

Luffy's face took on a tone of seriousness as he said ,"Remember something Nami, not all pirates are bad, just as not all marines are good. Some are tyrants who use their power for their own personal gain."

"Anyway, since you're apart of the Whitebeard Pirates, I assume you have a pretty big bounty." Nami deducted after taking a few minutes to collect herself.

"Nope," Luffy answered. This caused Coby and Nami to go into another state of shock. Nami was the first to recover as she said,

"Fine, I'll take you to Shell's Town. I'm heading there anyway."

'I'll betray him to the marines. Then talk them into giving me a reward and buy Cocoyasi village back from Arlong.' Nami thought.

"You think Marines can stop me?" Luffy questioned in humor.

Nami panicked. 'Did he just read my mind?'

However Luffy never really answered her as he slumped to the side of the boat and nodded off into sleep.

* * *

"Thatch, no!" Luffy screamed as he woke up with a start. His breathing had become rapid and he began thrashing around. Nami was startled at the sudden commotion.

"I guess even the most powerful of pirates have nightmares." Nami said calmly. Luffy opened an eye and sighed. "It didn't feel like a dream."

Nami didn't really know what to feel at the moment, here she was, giving a ride to a pirate, the one thing she hated the most. Now, don't get the wrong idea, she had thought about throwing the young Whitebeard pirate overboard while he slept and be done with the whole ordeal, but, she didn't. She didn't know why, but she felt a strange sense of trust and comfort by which she was unfamiliar, yet, another strange sensation the young woman was feeling was whenever she was near or conversing with the young pirate she felt a warm feeling inside of her chest by which she had no explanation, but welcomed it with open arms as it felt nice and not in the least bit painful.. However, there was one unexplained fact about the boy which Nami desired the answer to...

"By the way, can you read minds?" Nami asked curiously, wanting to get a satisfactory answer to quench her curiosity . Luffy nodded.

"Did you try to read my mind then?"

"Not at the subconscious level, miss Nami," Nami felt her sudden nerves calm before Luffy gave her his trademark smile before he continued, "Miss Navigator of the Arlong Pirates."

Nami's entire body stiffened as only one thought raced through her mind 'I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!'

"I know how you feel Nami," Luffy said as he sighed, giving her a look of understanding, "That damn fish man sickens me. I don't know what Arlong did to you that caused you to hate pirates as much as you do, but it must have been pretty bad."

Luffy looked ahead at the incoming port somberly for a few moments before saying, "I could kick his ass for you if you want?"

Nami felt her heart race as she turned away from Luffy. This person was willing to fight Arlong for her, help her even though they've only known each other for only a couple of hours. She could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she considered what he wanted in return for helping her.

Nothing, that's what this young pirate wanted, absolutely nothing. He didn't want her body or even money for helping her, no, he wanted to help her only because she wasn't able to do it herself. It touched her heart so much so that she almost asked for this young mans help immediately, but no, she couldn't risk his life. She had seen countless numbers of people who challenged Arlong wind up dead and she wouldn't have the same thing happen to this particular pirate. Not when she was so close to getting the amount she promised.

"What do you even care pirate!" Nami yelled as she ran off, tears we're welling up in her eyes and she was about to cry, but she'd be damned if she let that pirate see her cry.

Coby voiced his theory. "You like her don't you?"

Luffy nodded as they both stepped off the boat.

"Now to find Zoro,"

All around them, within the little market, everyone jumped at the name.

"What? Why do you want to find Zoro?" Coby questioned.

"I want him on my crew because he's the best swordsman in the East Blue." Luffy said as the duo walked towards a large gray tower. The Marine base was surrounded by a cobblestone wall and a little girl was climbing over it with a small wooden ladder.

"Beat it kid," The gruff prisoner said. The green-haired man was tied to a pole in the hot sun. He was the great swordsman Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro did not want this girl to get hurt and although she was helping him, if someone caught her...He'd rather not think about it. "I said get lost kid."

"Now now, Zoro, no one like's a bully," A young blond-man tusked as he approached. He was the selfish Helmeppo, Captain Morgan's son. He took the riceballs the young intended to give to Zoro. "Those aren't for you!" The girl cried bravely.

Suddenly Helmeppo and the Marines collapsed into unconsciousness and Zoro was confused. Yet, he felt a spike of pressure and felt it coming from the side. He looked over and saw a man with a straw hat on his head walking over to him.

"Hey Zoro, join my crew." Luffy demanded. "Why should I?"

"Because you're the strongest swordsman in East Blue." Luffy replied. Zoro thought for a moment.

"What the hell, sounds like fun. I'm in, but, you have to wait ten days for the bet to end."

Zoro glanced at Helmeppo, whom was still unconscious.

"Fine, but if he breaks his word, I'm busting you out." Luffy firmly said.

Luffy sensed that Coby and the girl had left. Using haki, he found them heading for a bar and decided that it would be quite enjoyable to play a prank on them. He vanished and then appeared in front of the duo.

"Luffy how did you get here so fast?" Coby questioned when he saw Luffy waving to them over from the counter, ordering a bottle of sake.

Nami observed the straw hat wearing pirate quietly as she planned out how to sneak into the Marine base. Luffy had suddenly appeared in the bar a few minutes ago and surprised Nami, though she was certain he did not sneak in, stealth was her cup of tea. She sighed as she continued observing the selfless, courageous, and polite black-haired teen who had offered to help her.

Helmeppo arrived and decided that he was going to eat for free. Apparently he had woken up, due to the fact he was standing right in front of them.

"I'm bored. I think I'll execute Roronoa Zoro tomorrow."

Upon hearing this, Luffy punched Helmeppo square in the face, sending him through the wall and into the street.

"That is no reason to kill someone!" Luffy roared.

"You hit me! I'll have my father kill you!" Helmeppo yelled clutching his face in pain. "Do you think he can kill me? I was raised on Whitebeards ship!" He laughed as the marines ran away carrying Helmeppo and everyone in the pub backed off in fear.

'This is Whitebeard's son!' they all thought

"You again," Zoro said. He was still tied to the pole, but now Luffy was back. "Helmeppo is going to execute you tomorrow so I'm here to untie you."

"Wait!" Zoro exclaimed. "Get my swords first! That stupid Helmeppo took them as a trophy!" This angered Luffy even more as he understood the values of a sword, after his own were thrown overboard by Thatch.

Luffy raced through the marine base, slashing two guards with his sword. He continued, not bothering to use even the slightest bit of effort. He only stopped when he saw Nami attempting to break into a room.

"Allow me, miss Nami.** Lightning Bolt!"**

The bolt blasted the door off it's hinges. "Um, thanks?" Nami said sheepishly. Why did he help her? He was a pirate, for god's sakes! Yet, he still helped her.

"My offer still stands, miss Nami. All you have to do is ask," Luffy said before running further down the hall, leaving Nami to collect her thoughts.

After a few moments Nami shook her head violently. She did not want him to die like everyone else who offered to help her. Yet, she still didn't know why she felt this way.

Upon finding Zoro's swords, which were located in that brat Helmeppo's room, he sensed that the Marines were lining up to execute Zoro. Luffy also sensed the little girl, Rika, and Coby down in the courtyard with Zoro. Luffy vanished and reappeared, slashing Zoro's binds with his sword. "What the…"

A large tall man with an axe looked on in shock. He had just ordered all of his men to shoot and the bullets missed their targets.

"Just who the hell are you boy!?" Morgan yelled as he had not seen Luffy free Zoro from his binds.

"These are yours right?" Luffy asked, completely ignoring Captain Morgan as showed the swords to Zoro. Zoro nodded as he grabbed the three katanas them and stopped the charging marines with a vicious glare, saying "Move and you will die."

"Zoro, duck!" Luffy yelled. Zoro obliged his new captain and ducked as Luffy yelled out, **"Lightning Whip!"**

"An Akuma no mi user!" The marines yelled, eyes widened in disbelief, "Those things actually exist! We can't kill these guys, Captain Morgan! They're just too strong! We can't even take on Roronoa Zoro, and he's half dead!"

"This is a direct order! Any that just sprouted weakness, shoot yourself!" Morgan yelled. Luffy sighed as he released a wave of Haoshoku Haki, knocking out everybody except Captain Morgan. Luffy then held up his hand and mumbled,** "Zeus' Judgement."**

A massive bolt of lightning struck Captain Morgan from the sky, rendering him unconscious and created a ten meter (30ft) crater in its wake. The marines soon afterward woke up and cheered for the defeat of their corrupt Marine Captain as the two pirates and their accomplices slithered off.

"How could you eat and drink more than someone who hasn't eaten anything in twenty days?" Zoro questioned back in the bar. Luffy was gobbling everything on the table.

"Because it's tasty," Luffy reasoned. Marines then came swarming into the bar.

"Is it true that you are pirates?" Asked a marine as he stood at attention. Luffy nodded and said, "That we are, what, are you going to try and capture us now?"

"Of course not! We wouldn't stand a chance against you." The marine admitted sadly.

"Yes that indeed is true!" replied Luffy, laughing wholeheartedly at the embarrassed marines. "I'm the new commander, Lieutenant Ripper, and as thanks for getting rid of Captain Morgan for us, we won't report you to headquarters. However I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"I need a ship, just a small one, or else I can't leave." Luffy said.

"Very well, we will provide a small ship for your departure," Lieutenant Ripper replied immediately.

Luffy and Zoro headed out. Coby stood still, fretting. The marine noticed him. "Isn't he part of the crew?"

"Nope, don't even know him." Luffy remained calm with an emotionless face.

They duo set out to see, watching a group of Marines saluting them. "So what was that thing you did?" Zoro questioned in curiosity.

"I told you, I ate a Goro Goro no mi, I'm a lightning man." Luffy repeated.

"Not that! When you looked at the marines and they passed out!"

"Oh that, shishishishi, I'll explain that later Zoro," Luffy said quietly. "It's not for the people in East Blue to hear."

* * *

**Author's Notes (wjgr): I'm wondering if you guys want me to tell you how Luffy got his straw hat from shanks and his devil fruit powers as it will be a little different Luffy growing up on white beards ship and all although some parts will be similar I will only count vote's till next week Thursday Australian time. I am aware of my bad grammar but I have exams coming up next week so you may get another week to vote on the next chapter if you don't want it will skip to when they meet Nami again.**

**Beta-Reader's Notes (Mr. Indigo): Holy Crap! This took awhile to finish editing this chapter! Anyway, I hope you all are happy with the changes I made! I made the Nami falling for Luffy thing a little more subtle so that way it seems a little more 'natural'. Anyway, don't worry about it, I will still have them confess their love for one another at the end of the Arlong Park saga. :) Also, Damn Luffy! You got Nami to fall in love with you in a month, that's impressive! Then again, I can't say it isn't possible due to an anime I watched called 'The World God Only Knows'. Yeah, It's impressive that Keima got a girl to fall in love with him in only five days! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Mr. Indigo, signing off.**

**If you sneezed while reading this,**

**God Bless You.**


	2. Shanks and a vice Admiral

Luffy lay on the side of the boat and Zoro was sleeping next to Luffy.

The hot sun beat down on Luffy, he felt his eyes close and soon a distant memory surfaced into his mind.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey, it's the Marines, yoi!" Marco yelled from the crow's nest._

_"Luffy, Luna, get below deck." Thatch ordered as he drew his swords._

_" But we want to fight!" The two argued._

_Vista, a man with a mustache and two swords sighed. "You've only just started learning Haki."_

_Whitebeard finished the argument. "Aye brats, do what your brothers tell you." Whitebeard said as he tilted his head to the side and poured more sake into his mouth._

_"Yes pops," Luffy and Luna said miserably as they went sulking below deck. Later at the after party, Luffy was still upset._

_"What's the matter, yoi?" Marco asked in concern. He rarely even saw Luffy sad, but it always upset the rest of the crew whenever it happened._

_"I wanted to fight with you guys." Luffy said sadly. Luna agreed with her brother._

_"You're still learning Haki and you have not learned to swim yet either Anchor, yoi." Marco said teasing Luffy due to his mishap of sinking to the bottom of the ocean, like an anchor._

_"Yeah well, at least I don't have pineapple hair!" Luffy countered as Luna giggled at the nickname they gave the first division commander. Her brother was so funny._

_"What?!" Marco screeched. Luna and Luffy chirped Marco's new nickname several times. FInally, they had found a way to annoy the usually stoic and serious Marco, this was rather exciting news._

_"I do not have pineapple hair! Yoi!" Marco yelled, causing everyone in the dining hall to stop and stare at the commotion. They then laughed and agreed with the twins, Marco did have pineapple hair._

_Luffy got bored and saw a chest near a laughing Thatch. He quickly grabbed the chest and opened it. Inside was a strange looking fruit with a lightning bolt stamped on it._

_"Hey Luffy, what are you eating?" Thatch asked Luffy, then he saw the open chest. "Ahhh, spit it out Luffy! Spit it out!"_

_Thatch shook Luffy back and forth, attempting to make Luffy throw the fruit back up. Luffy wondered what the fourth division commander was doing, the fruit tasted awful but hey, it was food none the less. Suddenly, his legs turned to lightning bolts and zapped Thatch._

_"Huh, that's never happened before." Luffy said, scratching his head in confusion._

_"Luffy, you just ate the Goro Goro no mi! It's an Akuma no mi! Eating them takes away your ability to swim!"_

_"What?!" Luffy yelled. The entire crew continued to watch in curious fascination._

_"You really are stupid, yoi." Marco mocked._

_"Pineapple hair!" Luffy retorted, creating a tick mark on Marco's forehead. Luffy ran to Whitebeard's throne._

_"Get back here, yoi!" Marco shouted as he gave chase._

_'Oh well, more food for me,' Luna thought as she reached over and grabbed her brothers plate._

_'What the… a kid?' Red-haired Shanks thought to himself as he saw Luffy rush past him. He was here to talk to Whitebeard about the World Governments plans to defeat their __enemies both had heard the rumors of the weapons. As Shanks approached Whitebeard's chair, he noticed the same child sitting on the armrest and sticking his tongue out at a fuming Marco._

_Marco noticed the red-haired pirate approaching and said, "Are you here to join the crew?Yoi." He asked._

_"No thanks, I have my own crew," Shanks said, politely declining the invitation. "But I am here to discuss something important with your captain."_

_"What is it?" Luffy asked, interrupting him. " By the way… do you have food?"_

_"Ignore that, yoi. If you give him food and he'll think you have it all the time, yoi." Marco explained._

_"What do you want, you red haired brat? Whitebeard's asked, his wize voice joining in on the conversation. Whitebeard picked up Luffy and handed him to Izo, who placed him on the deck. Luffy listened in on the conversation between the two pirates._

_"You know very well what I want, Whitebeard. We both have heard the rumours of the World Governments plans and weapons." Shanks implied. Whitebeard's only response to Shanks' concern was to laugh whole-heartedly._

_"And so you would act upon mere rumours with no evidence to back up your suspicions. Think boy, otherwise you will end up dead."_

_"If you won't listen to reason, I will force some into you." Shanks threatened and drew his sword. "Who do you think I am? I am Whitebeard!"_

_Whitebeard pulled out his own weapon and the two clashed. Luffy and his sister Luna, who had by now gotten curious as to why Marco, hadn't managed to trick her brother, from leaving Pop's safety chair, as the two viewed it. saw their father under attack charged forward. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" they both yelled._

_Luffy who reached Shanks first punched him in the gut, sending him towards his sister who unleased a spin kick sending the poor captain crashing into the railing of the ship. Shanks had been hit harder than that but he was expecting a weak throw. Shanks mumbled "sorry," before releasing a wave of Conquer's Haki. He was suffice to say he was surprised that both remained conscious._

_"Hey put me down, Uncle Fossa/Auntie Izo!" the two yelled as Fossa and Izo picked the two up to stop them. Now the whitebeard pirates had tried telling the two that Izo was a Man. But Luna insisted that Izo must be a girl because she wore clothing that Ladies wore. "I'm going to kick his ass for attacking pops!" the two yelled_

_Luffy kicked and screamed as he tried to get away. "Put me down!" the twins repeated. Subconsciously, Luffy released Haki, knocking out members of the crew and others to struggle. they succeeded in getting free before being picked up by Pops. "Stay out of this brats! This is my fight, not yours!" He tossed the Luffy to Marco and Luna to Vista who both held on more tightly._

_"I'm leaving," Shanks said suddenly. "There's no point in fighting you, although you're pretty strong."_

_"Yah," Luffy responded. "I'm going to kick your ass and surpass Whitebeard and his crew one day." Whitebeard laughed._

_"Oh, you're going to beat us both one day? In that case, I'm going to entrust to you my most valuable treasure." Shanks said before handing Luffy his straw hat and placed it upon his head. "Return it once you have beaten both of us." Shanks said. He truly believed that Luffy could accomplish his goal in beating both him and Whitebeard._

_"Hey Pops," Marco called. "You know as well as I what Luffy did. He subconsciously used Conquer's Haki, yoi."_

_Whitebeard nodded and replied, "It seems that's something else we will have to teach them."_"What do you mean by 'them', yoi?" Marco asked.

_"If Luffy has it, his twin sister probably has it as well."_

_"It's Vice Admiral Garp!" Someone in the crow's nest called out._

_"He seems more pissed than usual, yoi." Marco commented with a small smile, looks like the cat was out of the bag._

* * *

_"So what do you want to see me about dad?" Garp remembered his son saying._

_"I came to see my grandson and granddaughter! Why else would I come here for!?"_

_Garp had not met them, although Dragon told him around seven years ago that he had raised them himself. Now he was drastically changing the answer._

_"Oh, I entrusted them to Whitebeard's care when they were born. They must be about seven now. I lied to you about raising them myself, due to the fact that I knew you would never have let them be raised by pirates."_

_"You did what!?" Garp said angrily in shock. He then threw a punch at Dragon, which was easily dodged. "Sorry old man, you're too slow!" Dragon said, smiling as he disappeared._

* * *

_"Whitebeard! Give me my grandchildren!" Garp yelled at the Whitebeard ship._

_Marco gulped, having seen Garp and Pops fight when Luffy and Luna were toddlers. They had been too busy playing with toys to hear the sounds of the battles. "We can't hide Luffy and Luna from him this time," Jozu noted._

_"What makes you think we're going to let you take them, Garp!?" Whitebeard yelled as the ships clashed._

_Luffy and Luna heard the sounds of battle and quickly ran upstairs to fight alongside the rest of the crew. No one was going to stop them this time. Luffy sent one of the marines flying overboard with a punch to the gut as the pair charged into battle._

_'Children?' The marines thought to themselves. 'If we capture them, we may have an advantage.' They charged the two seven year-old twins, only to be punched and or kicked overboard._

_"Oye, Luffy and Luna , get below deck, yoi!" Marco yelled. He really hoped Garp had not seen the two of them._

_Garp was currently fighting Whitebeard, sending punch after punch. Garp became visible to Luffy and Luna's presence on the deck and he took a shot at Luffy. Whitebeard, seeing who Garp was aiming for, sent a Gura Gura no mi infused punch at Garp, whom easily dodged the attack and slammed Luffy headfirst into the deck. Luna attacked next, defending her brother. She was also slammed headfirst into the deck._

_"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you two just because you are my grandchildren." Garp said, cracking his knuckles. Many of the marines and pirates stopped fighting at this newfound information. The battle cleared as the Marines returned to their battered ships and Garp sat down to speak with his grandchildren._

_"What kind of grandpa punches his old grandson, you shitty old geezer." Luffy said, which Luna agreed with wholeheartedly. Seriously, what kind of grandfather slams their grandchildren headfirst into the deck?_

_"Hey, brats! Show your grandpa Garp some respect!" Garp yelled as he slammed them into the deck again._

_"All you did is punch me again, you damn geezer!" Luffy snapped and again, Luna agreed with her brother._

_"Someone needs to be taught a lesson in manners," Garp proposed as he glared at the twins, sending the siblings running away scared towards Whitebeard. "**Shave!**" Garp yelled, disappearing and then reappearing in front of the mischievous duo, Luffy and Luna gave him their puppy-dog eyes. No one could resist the twin's puppy dog eyes, not even Whitebeard. Garp was no exception to this._

_"Sorry," Garp nodded as he ruffled the twins' hair. "Is that better."_

_"Yes, but you're still a geezer," The twins yelled as the two ran behind Whitebeard's chair._

_"When I catch you two, you're dead!" Garp yelled as he continued running after them. Luffy stuck his tongue out at Garp, repeating the word "geezer." Whitebeard laughed._

_"Hey Pops," Luffy said as he ran._

_"What?" Whitebeard questioned._

_"Geezer." Luffy said as Luna laughed until she noticed Whitebeard was giving them a glare. "You better hope that Garp catches you before I do, cause I will much more harm to you then he will," Whitebeard said, threatening the twins. Luffy gulped before he and his twin sister Luna ran away from both old men._

_Marco decided not to get between them and only watched as Luffy gave his pursuers the puppy-eyes. "I'm not falling for that!" Garp responded. He was stopped by Whitebeard. "If anyone's teaching those brats a lesson, it will be me or one of the crew."_

_Luffy laughed at Garp. "Don't think I forgot about the whole "geezer" thing. I'm going to have Marco and Thatch beat some manners into you, brat." Whitebeard said angrily. Luffy only gulped._

* * *

**_Later..._**

_Garp sighed. His grandchildren were finally asleep._

_"What are you thinking about, yoi?" Marco said, hearing the vice-admiral ponder._

_"I'm wondering what's best for them. They seem truly happy with you and I don't want to take that away."_

_"You know, Luffy said before he fell asleep that he was glad you came and would be happy to see you again, yoi." Marco reassured,_

_"The little tyke said that?" Garp said, surprised. Marco nodded._

_"I should probably get going. Tell Luffy and Luna that I'll visit them in a few months if it is possible."_

* * *

**Author's Note (wjgr):**

**A thank you to Lalunalight, doubleM7, and Rion-Rion for reviewing. Thanks also to Kingdavidtt, Hecate-19, Lalunalight, again, and Here for a good time for following and finally a thanks to Rion Rion again for favoring. if you have any questions please PM me or leave it in the reviews and I will get around to it as soon as possible. Also thanks too everyone that has read so far and a thanks to MarzBarz for giving me the idea to have Whitebeard raise Luffy. If anyone wishes to read his story, "It takes a village (or a pirate crew)", they can find it in my favorites. :)**

**Beta-reader's Note (Mr. Indigo):**

**Hello everyone! Mr. Indigo here again bringing you another edited chapter! I have nothing to say or comment about for this chapter so I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and I will see you, in the next chapter!**

**If you sneezed while reading this,**

**God Bless You**


	3. Buggy the clown

"You do know you're going to lose it again," Zoro commented after Luffy had finished explaining the importance of his straw hat to him. Luffy then declared he was hungry.

"How are we going to fish? We have no rod." Zoro commented.

"Easy." Luffy said as he stuck his hand into the water and yelled,** "100,000,000 Volt Shock!"**

Dead fish began to rise to the surface. Luffy grasped one as Zoro looked at the fish sourely and said, "Don't we need to cook it first?"

Luffy then explained to Zoro just how hot his lightning was.

"It can reach up to about 54,000 degrees fahrenheit (Note: This is the actual heat around the air of a lightning bolt), Zoro."

As Zoro took a fish, Luffy put his hand back into the water and said, **"Restrike."** Which sent eight bolts of yellow lightning in different directions. Luffy felt four of the original eight bolts return and, realizing the direction the boat was heading, Luffy sat back and munched on the cooked fish that was in his hands. An island soon came within sight of the duo, to which Luffy then said.

"I'll leave you to dock the boat, Zoro." Luffy said before yelling,** "Restrike!"** causing him to vanished and reappeared on the island in front of a familiar orange-haired girl.

"What the hell!" Nami screamed as she recognized Luffy as the pirate from before.

"Oh, hello Miss Nami, it's good to see you again," Luffy said calmly, giving her a large grin as she stared at him in shock.

Nami, having thought of a way to get rid of the pirates chasing her, said "Oh, hey boss, thank you for rescuing me." She then turned and ran away down the small street.

"She's getting away!" A pirate yelled. "Doesn't matter, we have her boss."

Luffy sighed as he used a small amount of Haoshoku Haki, knocking the three anonymous and annoying pirates unconscious. Nami couldn't move as she felt a menacing aura behind her as she turned to see Luffy walking towards her. Nami, trying to calm her nerves, attempted to take a small step but instead ended up lurching forward, only to wind up knocking into Luffy which sent both of them tumbling to the ground.

"Miss Nami," Luffy said after a few seconds, gaining Nami's attention, "Don't you think it's a bit inappropriate to be straddling someone whom you had met only hours ago."  
Nami looked down and, sure enough, she was straddling the young pirate's waist. Nami screamed as she jumped off of Luffy, her entire face blushing a bright crimson red.

Luffy stood up and after brushing himself off, said, "Miss Nami, you don't need to be weary of me just because I'm a pirate. If I were truly as evil as you seem to believe, I would have killed you when we parted ways earlier for stealing my wallet. Which I would like back, if you don't mind."

Luffy smiled warmly and held out his hand, waiting for the orange-haired woman to deposit his wallet into the open palm. Nami's eye's widened as she kept thinking the exact same thing, 'How did he know!'

After a few moments of silence, Nami was finally able to mostly compose herself and stuttered "I-I-I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry, I wonder was you would be sorry about?" Luffy said as he scratched his head for a few moments before stopping and smiling slyly at Nami, "You wouldn't have happened to lose my wallet now, hmm?"

Nami gasped, trying to figure out how he knew that she had lost his Beli-filled wallet.

Luffy sighed and said "It's fine, Miss Nami, I forgive you."Luffy's answer to her losing his wallet caused Nami to gasp again. 'How can he not be mad after losing one million Beli!' She thought, her eyes growing wide, 'I would be furious if someone lost my money, but he just flat out forgives me like me losing his wallet was nothing important!'

"Miss Nami?" Luffy said, seeing the young woman staring off into the distance, "Miss Nami!"

Well Luffy shouting at her snapped Nami out of her thoughts, at which she yelled, "You can't be a real pirate!"

"Now Miss Nami, why do you say that?" Luffy asked, genuinely curious.

"You just forgave me for losing one million beli! Everyone knows that all pirates are money loving villains who would kill anyone who stole from them!"

"Miss Nami, do you where I can get some food at?" Luffy asked the orange-haired woman, totally ignoring her reasoning as to why he wasn't a real pirate.

"S-sure, right this way," She stuttered, taken totally by surprise at the change of topic.

Nami started walking before she saw Luffy bow to her and say, "Thank you, Nami."

She began to blush a small shade of crimson. Nami liked the feeling when the young pirate called her by only her first name and didn't use an honorific around her. Again there was a warm sensation within her heart of which Nami had no definition, although she knew it was linked to the young pirate for it only showed up whenever she was close to him.

'I can't let him get close,' Nami thought as she led the young pirate to a house where she knew there was food.

* * *

Luffy and Zoro sat at the table with five bottles of sake each.

"Now Miss Nami, why were those pirates chasing you?" asked Luffy.

"They were after this chart I stole" she answered, showing them the chart for the entrance to the Grand Line.

"Why would you want a map of the Grand line, Miss Nami?" questioned Luffy as he took a swig of sake.

"I'm going there to steal ten million berries from the pirates there!" answered Nami proudly.

"Now Nami, why would you need ten million berries?" Luffy asked. Zoro watched in curiosity as a light pink blush appeared on Nami's face.

"That's none of your buisness pirate!" She yelled in reply to Luffy's question.

"Fine, fine, I'm not going to push the subject, since I can tell that it's a very touchy subject. You'll tell me when you're ready." Luffy replied as he took another swig from his second bottle of sake, while Zoro watched as the blush on the orange-haired face darkened a tad.

"However, Miss Nami. I'm going to have to be frank with you. You wouldn't last a single day in Paradise" Luffy said solomly.

"What's Paradise?" asked Zoro and Nami.

"Paradise is what people that have sailed in the New World call the first half of the Grand line. New World is the second half." explained Luffy "Furthermore, do you even know how to navigate the Grand line?"

"Isn't it like every other ocean, a compass and a map?" asked Nami.

"The Grand line doesn't follow logic. Its magnetic fields will make that compass a piece of shit. Its patterns defy common sense. Calm one second then bloody cyclones the next and they are almost impossible to predict. You wouldn't even be able to touch Paradise, let alone a big shot in New World." Luffy calmly explained to a flummoxed group.

"How do you know so much about the Grand line?" asked Zoro. He hadn't paid attention to Luffy's story except for the part about the straw hat being important to him.

"I was raised from birth on Whitebeard's ship, Zoro." answered Luffy.

"You can't tell me what to do, pirate!" Nami snapped. Right after she had said this though she felt the same menacing aura as before and noticed the young pirate's concentrated face.

'He's doing this, but how? He's not even moving!' Nami thought as she struggled to remain conscious.

"This is what you may experience on the Grand line" Luffy said, talking like a mentor. "Take my advice, Miss Nami, give up on going to the Grand line" said Luffy.

'This is the exact same aura I felt earlier, just like the marine base, but it's a constant wave rather than a spike.' Zoro thought.

"Let's go" said Luffy, letting up his haki as he got up from the table, Zoro skulled his last bottle and followed suit. Nami came around to see ten empty sake bottles and Luffy and Zoro walking out the door.

"Wait! Hold on!" she said. Luffy smiled knowing what was coming next. "Could I join your crew?" she asked.

"That depends, why would someone who despises pirates with her very soul, want to join a pirate crew?" asked a smiling Luffy.

"Well you need a Navigator right? I'm the best navigator you'll ever meet!" replied Nami.

"Miss Nami," Luffy said, his face contorting into a serious expression, "I deny your request."

"What! Why!?" Nami yelled at him, "I thought you needed a Navigator!?"

"We do need a Navigator, Miss Nami. However, I feel as though you are not ready to join my crew. Tell you what, I will ask you a question and if you are able to answer it correctly you can join my crew." Luffy said, the grin now back onto his face.

"What!?" Nami yelled, surprised at what Luffy had just said. After a moment she smiled, if this was all he was asking of her then this was going to be easy.

"You have a deal!" Nami said happily as she and Luffy shook hands.

"Miss Nami, if you wish to join my crew then you must answer me this: What is more important to me than gold and silver?"

"What! What kind of question is that!?" Nami yelled as she punched Luffy in the face.

"Shishishishi! What? Did you really think I would make this easy on you?" Luffy asked as he gave Nami another one of his trade-mark grins. She sweatdropped, of course not…

"Of course, Miss Nami. Since you can not possibly answer my question at this time, would you like to have a temporary partnership?" Luffy asked quizzingly, holding out his hand towards Nami before flashing a grin and said, "Of course, you'll be keeping all of the treasure that we gather."

Nami's eyes immediately turned into beli signs and she grabbed Luffys outstretched hand and shook it violently.

"You've got yourself a deal!" Nami yelled, at which Luffy smiled warmly at her.

"Well then, welcome aboard, me lady" he said, kissing the top of Nami's hand lightly, causing Nami to blink in shock, registering what had just happened while she was in her fantasy world of money. Of course, after Nami figured out what had happened, she blushed. Why was a pirate able to make her feel like this? There was a battle within Nami's mind between her heart and her mind. Nami's mind was telling her that she should hate and resent this teenager named Luffy for just being a pirate, that he was like all the rest of them; taking whatever they wanted, not caring about anyone else except themselves. Yet, her heart was telling her that she should be trusting Luffy, that this pirate was different than the ones she has experienced so far.

**Boom! **A cannon fired from the top of a distant building, sending a red cannon ball with a clown face painted on it soaring towards Luffy, Zoro and Nami.

"Nami, Zoro! Run!" Luffy yelled as he and Zoro got clear of the red cannonball however Nami stood perfectly still trying to sort out all of the conflicting messages coming from both her mind and heart, a small pink blush was still on Nami's cheeks. Luffy turned into lightning and flew in front of Nami. Luffy grabbed Nami and pulled her into a protective hug as he covered his back with a quick layer of Busoshoku Haki and shielded Nami from the exploding cannonball. A sharp piece of shrapnel then pierced Luffy's back causing him to give a small, quiet grunt of pain. Even though Luffy had covered his entire back with Armament, it was only a thin layer since he didn't have a lot of time to work with, but at least the layer of Armament was able to minimize the damage that the piece of shrapnel caused to him.

Nami, not really understanding the fact that Luffy had just saved her life, pulled away from Luffy angrily, misinterpreting his intentions for him hugging her.

"What the hell are you doing you Pirate!?" Nami yelled angrily, although there was a crimson blush was plastered onto her face due to embarrassment. Luffy didn't reply as he stood standing upright for a few seconds before falling forward and crashing face first onto the ground. Luffy lay there for a few seconds before coughing up blood. Nami didn't understand what the reason for Luffy's actions were. That is, until she saw the large piece of shrapnel sticking out of the back of his red vest.

Nami's hand immediately went to her mouth as she gasped. Now she knew why Luffy did what he did, he was protecting her from being hit. There were tears welling up in Nami's eyes as she looked upon Luffy's figure lying on the ground.

"Oh Luffy," Nami said, collapsing to her knees as she cried, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Nami…" Luffy said, earning him a sorrowful glance from the orange-haired Navigator, "Don't cry Nami… I don't like it when you cry"

Nami looked at Luffy in disbelief, he wanted her to stop crying, even though it was her fault that he was even in this situation to begin with.

"But you're hurt Luffy!" Nami said, sobbing.

Luffy reached out and grabbed Nami's hand and said with a grin on his face.

"Shishishi… Nami, this piece of debris stuck in my back is nothing to me. I'm a lightning man, remember? I can just speed up my recovery using my Akuma no mi. So, please Nami, don't cry."

Nami whipped her tears off her face and smiled at Luffy and said, "Hai."

"Good, I'm glad. Hey, Nami, could you remove whatever is lodged into my back?" Luffy asked.

Nami nodded her head and stuttered, "S-s-sure."

* * *

**Back Inside the House**

"There you go Luffy, all done." said Nami as she finished bandaging the wound.

"Thank you, Nami" said Luffy.

Nami blushed and stuttered "N-no need to th-thank me! After all, it was you who protected me in the first place."

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Nami spoke.

"How come you didn't just turn to lightning?" she asked curiously.

"If I had, then those debris would of hit you, Nami. I told you didn't I? I'm not like the pirate's you have known. I will do whatever it takes to protect my crew. That's what it means to be a captain Nami." He replied.

'He did that to protect me. Why? He's just a pirate, he shouldn't care.'

'That's not true,' said another voice in her head. 'If he didn't care, he wouldn't have protected me.'

"So what do we do now captain?" asked a currently relaxing Zoro. He had one of his eyes opened to look at his captain and had the other closed.

"Simple, we're going to beat the crap out of Captain Buggy," Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles,"I have to beat some manners into him for firing at our Navigator... By the way, speaking of the devil who sent the cannonball towards us. Nami, do you know anything about him that might be of use to us?

"No, I'm sorry Luffy but I don't. I know where he currently is camped if you want me to lead you to him though" Nami offered.

"That would be wonderful, Nami," said Luffy, "Well, there's only one thing to do in this situation."

"What?" Nami and Zoro asked.

Luffy then smiled and said, "Charge in recklessly."

"Idiot!" Nami yelled, punching Luffy square in the face, sending him toppling to the ground. "What? How was I able to hit you?" said a shocked Nami.

"Hmm, seems you subconsciously used Armament Haki." Luffy guessed.

"What's that?" asked Nami.

"It's not for the ears of people in East Blue, though I expect Buggy would know, seeing as he was apart of Gol D. Roger's crew." Luffy said, getting a shocked look from Nami.

"So I'm guessing he's strong" Zoro said with a smile. Luffy only shrugged his shoulders.

"Stay away from Shu Shu!" yelled a voice as they heard a crash. Luffy ran towards it with Nami and Zoro trailing behind.

"Shouldn't we run away from loud noises!?" yelled Nami as she trailed after Luffy. Luffy stopped as he saw a small dog trying to defend his home from a large lion and a man with weird hair and an old man trying to protect the dog.

Luffy turned into lightning and reappeared right in front of the large lion.

"Hey you! Boy! Move out of my way!" Mohji the lion tamer yelled.

"There is no way in hell I will move and continue to let you torment this dog!" Luffy yelled back at Mohji angrily.

"Fine then, you little brat. If you won't move, I'll kill you." said Mohji with a small smile.

"Good luck killing me," retorted Luffy. "If you want to die so badly, then I'll be happy to oblige!" yelled Mohji as he gave orders for Richie to attack. Luffy yawned, deciding that he would let the large lion, whose name was apparently Richie, hit him. The lion swung one of his giant paws at Luffy, which went right through him. Well, this bewildered both the lion and it's master, whom was sitting atop the lion. Luffy smiled as he went up to the now scared lion and, grabbing one of the giant paws, yelled,** "10,000 Volt Shock!"**

Multiple Yellow strands of lightning came from Luffys arms and surged up through both Riche and Mohji, electrocuting them both and rendering them unconscious. The man who was accompanying the small dog then explained that the dog, whose name was Shushu, was guarding this store ever since his master died and that it was Shushu's treasure. He told them that his name was Broodie and he was the mayor of Orange town and said that he would fight Buggy and save his town. Luffy sighed and let loose a wave of Haoshoku Haki knocking Mayor Broodie out unconscious and foaming at the mouth. Of course, Nami and Zoro weren't affected as much as Mayor Broodie, due to the fact that they've built up a small resistance to Luffy's Conquerors Haki.

"Luffy, why did you do that!" Nami yelled, shocked.

"I didn't want him to die." Luffy simply stated, "He wouldn't be able to even touch Buggy and I don't see a point in anymore lives being lost today."

"Let's move," Luffy said, allowing Nami to lead the way to Buggy's tent.

* * *

**A Little Later- Buggy's Base Camp**

"Hey big nose!" yelled Luffy.

"What did you say!?" yelled an enraged Buggy.

"I said big nose" Luffy yelled again courageously.

"You've done it now you damn brat! Flashily Fire the Buggy Ball!" yelled Buggy as he glared at his crew, who immediately got to work on loading the cannon with a Buggy Ball, not wanting to feel their captain's wrath

"You two take cover, I will deal with this," Luffy said to Nami and Zoro as he turned into lightning and went to the rooftop where the Buggy Pirates were at. They quickly re-aimed at Luffy and fired the Buggy Ball from their cannon, which was located in front of Buggy's circus tent.

**"Lightning Bolt," **Luffy said as he grabbed the Buggy Ball with his hand and melted it. As Luffy looked on at Buggy and his crew, who were scared shitless by the display, all he did was smile and say, "My turn."

He gathered energy as he stretched out his arms and shot a bolt of lightning from one hand to the other, compressing it into small ball. He then threw it at the Buggy Pirate, who scrambled to get out of the way of the fast approaching yellow ball.

Luffy then yelled **"Lightning Storm!" **The small ball filled with compressed electricity then exploded, which sent lightning shooting out in all directions, killing many members of Buggy's crew as the bar Buggy used as his base collapsed.

Luckily for Nami and Zoro, when Luffy told them to take cover they decided that the safest place would be away from the building, so they made their way into the building next door to the bar. Good for them because as soon as they closed the door they heard the sound of a collapsing building. When they exited the house they were using as a shelter they were surprised. The bar that they were previously standing in front of was now only a pile of rubble and cloth with Luffy standing on the edge of the rubble, looking over the rubble for survivors.

"You did it Luffy!" Nami exclaimed.

"Nope, the bastard decided to use his own men as a shield to block my attack." said Luffy darkly. True to his word Buggy and a man with long hair riding a unicycle appeared out of the rubble a few moments later, unharmed, hiding behind several of their men, whom were now unconscious.

"This is a disgrace to the Buggy pirates, you bastards!" yelled Buggy as he tossed the men he was holding aside.

"Captain Buggy, allow me to take care of this trash who dare defy you," said Cabaji as he went to attack Luffy with his katana, only to be intercepted by Zoro's Wado Ichimonji.

"I'll clash swords with you," Zoro announced.

"Who are you? Wait three swords! You're the pirate hunter, Roronoro Zoro! Killing you will boost the Buggy Pirate's reputation!" yelled Cabaji excitedly.

"Luffy, aren't you going to help him?" Nami asked, looking over at Luffy who was watching the battle with interest.

"It's his fight, Nami." Luffy plainly responded. Nami didn't know exactly what he meant by that, but decided not to question Luffy's decision. The battle continued for a little while with Cabaji using dirty tactics to try and win, although it never really worked as Zoro was able to deflect and defend against all of them.

**"Oni Giri!" **Zoro yelled as he slashed Cabaji, which then caused the man to topple off his unicycle and fall unconscious.  
"Well big nose, looks like it's your turn," Luffy said as he approached Buggy. Buggy's rage boiled to the breaking point as he yelled, "That's it! I will kill you all flashily! Especially you Straw Hat!"

"You can try." Luffy casually said as he gave a small, confident, smirk.

Buggy, now completely enraged, then attacked Luffy, who was able to dodge the clowns attacks fairly easily.

"You're too slow Buggy." Luffy taunted as he, yet again, dodged another attack from the enraged clown.

However one of the knives was able to stab his straw hat, as it flew into an opposing wall

"You Bastard!" Luffy yelled as he flared his Haki. Bolts of lightning began striking the ground at random, one actually striking Luffy himself and burned his red vest to a crisp, leaving both his chest and back open for all to see. Nami froze as she was forced to the ground due to the sheer pressure she felt coming from Luffy. Buggy began to sweat in fear as he struggled to remain standing.

Then Buggy saw it. There, on the boy's chest, was the mark of the Whitebeard Pirates. All the color drained from Buggy's face as he stared at the mark on the boys chest. Oh, how he was so screwed right now...

Luffy removed his mid-night black sword from it's sheath on his back and yelled **"Lightning Slash!"**

Luffy channeled both lightning and Haki into the blade and slashed Buggy right across the chest, causing Buggy to collapse as blood gushed out of his wound and onto the ground.

Luffy ordered Nami to gather up all of the treasure that belonged to Buggy into two separate bags, one of which Nami hugged with beli signs in her eyes. The three pirates raced to the docks after having to avoid an angry mob of villagers after Luffy had told them that they were pirates.

Once they had gotten back to their boats, Zoro once again, fell asleep, deciding that he would ask his captain about his sword later.

Zoro wasn't going to lie, he was interested in his new captain, especially that sword he was carrying. Now, Zoro didn't know it was a sword until his captain had removed it, but it was safe to say that he was very interested in it. But that could wait until later, right now, it was the time to rest.

"Hey Luffy," said Nami.

"Yes Nami"

"What happened to the treasure bag that you were carrying?" asked Nami.

"Oh that, I left it in the village," Luffy said.

"You Idiot! That was my money! Not yours!" yelled Nami as she punched him hard in the head.

"Sorry Nami," said Luffy, pulling her into a hug.

"I know you need that money to buy back Cocoyashi village from Arlong." Luffy mumbled as Nami blushed a light shade of pink.

"How about I kick his ass for you?" said Luffy.

"No," Nami flatly said, "I'm so close to the amount I promised him and I don't want you to get hurt for no reason, I've seen him kill countless people that have challenged him Luffy." she said sadly.

"Ok Nami, I won't fight him, for your sake, but if that bastard ever goes back on his word, you know who to come to, alright?" Luffy said as he and Nami separated. She nodded calmly as Nami's blush went to a slightly darker Pink.

"Hey, Nami, could you check the cabin on your ship for anything I can use to cover up my chest.?" Luffy asked.

Nami, realizing that Luffy was indeed, shirtless, blushed a bright red and raced into the small cabin on her ship to look for a shirt for Luffy to wear.

"Hey Luffy, what was that all about? Are you two going to be a couple?" asked Zoro as he opened one of his eye to look at his captain.

"You know Zoro I felt you wake up earlier but did you hear anything?" asked Luffy.

"Nope, " replied Zoro. Earning him a smile from Luffy.

"That's good," Luffy mumbled as he waited for Nami to return with cloths for him to wear. Nami came back after a while and apologized that she couldn't find any shirts or vests for Luffy to wear but she did find a red long-sleeved Cardigan, which Luffy gladly accepted, since red was his favorite color. Luffy, when he put on the red Cardigan, decided to leave chest area open, since he said it looked better that way.

Eventually it became night and Zoro and Luffy were the first to fall asleep. Though Nami stayed up and layed on her bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

Oh what was she going to do? She didn't want to be responsible for Luffy's death if she asked him to fight Arlong and he somehow ended up dieing? Nami knew he was strong but it kept popping into her head that if he fought Arlong, the fish-man would find a way to kill him. She wanted him safe from that situation as she finally came to the conclusion that she, Nami, had fallen for this charming rogue of a pirate.

'Oh the irony,' she thought.

She hated pirates, yet she was in love with one. "I am such an idiot," Nami whispered quietly before closing her eyes and falling into a blissful slumber.

* * *

**Author's Notes (wjgr): ****I have an announcement to make in the next chapter we will be getting one new crew member that has never joined the straw hats I plan on having an additional five members added in east blue have fun thinking who they are I am also wondering should I leave them as the straw hat pirates or change it to the lightning pirates I will leave this up to you guys to debate you will have a week to decide from when this was chapter was posted also Nami fixed Luffy's straw hat I just didn't write it in hope to read your reviews.**

**Beta-reader Notes (Mr. Indigo): You know, while editing these chapters, I am filled with inspiration and try to get each chapter done as fast as I can. Anyway, Happy New Year all you lovely readers! Yep, I have gotten this finished on 1/1/2015! Anyway, during this chapter Nami admits that she has fallen for Luffy, but doesn't confess her love for him yet. That takes place after the Arlong Park Arc. Now, I know Luffy might be OOC but don't worry, I'm trying to bring him back to the happy-go-lucky canon Luffy, though it's hard since for certain situations I have to make him smart. Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Mr. Indigo! AWAY!**

**If you sneezed while reading this**

**God Bless You.**


	4. Usopp the honble Liar and captain Kuro

"Hey Nami, when will we reach the next island?" an impatient Luffy questioned. "Soon."

Nami found herself thinking of kissing Luffy. "No I mustn't think that," she said, putting her hands on her cheeks. "Think what?" Luffy inquired.

"I was talking to myself," Nami stuttered, her face turning red. "Nami are you okay?" Luffy shouted with worry. He began to slightly panic.

"I'm fine, really Luffy," Nami stressed. "He's worried about me. Oh god, he loves me!" Nami's thoughts went wild.

"Island!" Luffy yelled, waking up Zoro. They docked the boat on the sandy shore. "We're not alone," Luffy claimed as pirate flags erupted along the large cliff.

"I am the legendary pirate captain, Usopp!" An older male with a bandanna and a large nose claimed. "If you think of attacking this village, my eighty million men will kill you all!"

"Bring it on! If I run, I would shame Pops!" Luffy got into his battle stance.

"That's a lie," Nami stated. Usopp yelled in fright. "You even admitted you were lying."

"Eighty million may be an exaggeration, but I still have a great deal of men under my command!" Usopp boasted as three pirate flags began viciously waving. "Three," Nami guessed.

Three small children yelled and raced off. "Wow Nami, you're smart." Luffy commented. Nami felt her heart race.

"My skills with a slingshot can rival anyone with a pistol!" Usopp drew out a green slingshot. "What makes you think you can hit me?" Luffy glared at Usopp. The poor boy snapped.

"Yassop's your dad right?" Luffy threw at him. The boy fell off the cliff in surprise. He questioned Luffy's knowledge. "I met him when we partied with Shanks."

"No way, that legendary pirate Shanks? My dad really knows him?" Usopp stuttered. "Knows him? He was on the crew. I'll tell you once we find a place to drink."

"I see how it is," Usopp said. He now understood how Luffy met his dad and how proud his dad was. "Anyways, do you know where we can find a ship?" Nami asked. Luffy and Zoro were gulping down their mugs.

"Well it's a small village," Usopp said. "I don't think you'll find one."

"What about the people in the mansion? Surely they could help," Luffy asked referring to the large white mansion on top of the lush green hill. Usopp quickly told them to eat and drink as much as they wanted and hastily left.

"What have you done with our captain?" The three boys from earlier yelled as they entered the restaurant with wooden swords. The frantic trio looked around the room in panic.

Luffy had been drinking some crimson-red wine and decided to dribble some from his mouth. The boys looked in horror. "Ahh, that was some good wine, you should try some Zoro."

"What have you done with our captain?" The boys repeated. Luffy gave an evil chuckle. He made his voice dark. "If you're looking for your captain, we drained his blood." The playful captain gave a maniacal laugh. The trio screamed.

"Ahh cannibals!" They stared at the orange-haired beauty. Nami yelled as if they accused her of being one. Luffy and Zoro laughed at their prank.

"Why would he come here?" Nami questioned the trio as they wandered aimlessly up the hill to the mansion. "The captain comes here to lie."

"Lying isn't good," Nami frowned. "No, no, the owner is sick so Usopp tells stories to make her feel better.

"Lets ask for a ship," Luffy suggested. Nami questioned how they would get in. "Knock the guards out."

Nami whacked him on the head. He laughed before preparing himself. "Grab hold of me and don't let go. Moonwalk." He began walking on air with four people clinging to him. Zoro let go early and the kids fell off in shock. Nami had her head tucked in Luffy's chest. He kicked again, slowing them down and landing slowly on the ground.

"Nami, you can let go now," Luffy said. Nami felt her heart race.

"Who are you?" Kaya asked timidly. She spotted the three strangers in her yard. "They probably came here to join the Usopp pirates. This happens to me all the time."

Usopp bragged about being a top pirate and Luffy completely ignored him and addressed Kaya. "Actually I came to see you. I was wondering if you could-"

"What's the meaning of this?" Klahadore questioned. The well groomed man gave a glare from behind his thick glasses.

"Klahadore, these people were just-" Kaya attempted to explain. But her butler cut her off. "It doesn't matter. You can tell me later. Now would you all please leave? Miss Kaya is ill and doesn't have time to be bothered by the likes of you."

"I believe Miss Kaya, is it? Owns the property and as such is in charge of who comes and goes." Luffy said politely. Seeing no progress, Klahadore targeted Usopp. "Oh it's you, Usopp the bastard son of that filthy pirate."

Usopp punched him, sending Klahadore to the ground. "Don't you dare insult my father!"

"Case and point. You resort to violence when insulted. Get out!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Usopp mummers.

"Miss Kaya does not have the energy to be talking to you," Klahadore snapped.

"Alright. I will leave Klahadore, or should I say captain Kuro." Luffy said slyly. Kuro began sweating and denying it. He fought to control the panic in his voice. "How does he know? I will have my crew capture him and I will interrogate him." Kuro began to silently panic as Luffy left.

"Where is Luffy?" Nami asked as she looked around. "I think he went looking for that captain guy." Zoro said.

"Great." Nami mumbled. She wanted to make sure he didn't go after Arlong. She needed him to believe she was only interested in money.

"Hey," Luffy said, scaring Usopp. "You ever going to see your girlfriend again?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Usopp denied, turning bright red. "Okay. But are you going to see her again?"

"Don't know. Maybe if that butler apologizes." Usopp said. "You mean that butler right there?" Luffy pointed out towards Klahadore. He was with discussing his plans with a weird looking person. The two began eavesdropped.

"What do we do?" Usopp said worriedly. They had overheard Kuro's plan to attack the village tomorrow.

"Simple. We wait for them to attack, then kick their arse's." Luffy said bluntly.

"But what if we can't?" I've got to warn the village!" Usopp turned to leave but was stopped. "Think Usopp. You're known as the village liar. No one would believe you even though it's the truth. I am an outsider so I doubt they would listen to me."

"I see. So our only option is to fight." Luffy nodded. "Now I just need to tell my crew."

"What are you guys good at?" asked Usopp.

"Zapping."

"Cutting."

"Thieving."

"Hiding," said Usopp.

"You'll be fighting!" the trio yelled.

"How many entrances are there into the village?" asked Luffy. "The North slope and the South slope," answered Usopp.

"I'll guard the North slope. You guys guard this one," said Luffy. "I'll signal you with a lightning bolt, should they appear on the North Slope," as he vanished.

"What the-" the others quickly explained that Luffy ate a devil fruit. "No way, those things exist!" exclaimed Usopp. They spent the rest talking about their abilities. Morning soon came.

"I see a lightning bolt!" yelled Usopp as he ran to the North slope. Meanwhile, Nami slipped on the oil trap they had set up and grabbed Zoro, pulling him down with her. "What are you doing? Let go!"

Zoro struggled to stop himself sliding down the slope. "Thanks Zoro," Nami used him as a step ladder and followed after Usopp.

"Captain, there's someone up on the slope." said a pirate. "Doesn't matter, just beat him." Jango ordered as the pirates began to charge up the slope, only to be shot back by Usopp.

"It's an ambush!" yelled the pirates.

"Captain, look what I found!" exclaimed one of the crew. He was holding up a bag of treasure. "It looks to be five million berries," he said.

"I see you've found my loot. You can-" he was cut off as Luffy hit him.

"Why did you hit me?" he asked. "That's not your treasure to give away! Besides, Nami would give you an ass whopping for giving away her treasure."

"Damn right I will!" Nami smacked Usopp with her staff, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"You two can handle it," said Luffy covering his eyes with his straw hat. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Oy Luffy," Nami said shaking him. "Better hurry they're getting closer." Luffy responded.

"Shit," said Usopp. He reached into his bag of tricks and handed Nami some shrunken before hurling them down the slope. Usopp took out his sling shot and began firing to hold them back. "Nami, you fight any that get close." The sleeping captain said.

"I thought you were asleep," said Nami. "A swordsman must be aware of his surroundings even when sleeping." Nami nodded as she took out her staff. Usopp was a good shot but their numbers were too many and she fought them off as best she could.

"Move," yelled Luffy as an enraged Zoro appeared and swatted the entire crew back down the slope. "You're that strong!" Usopp gasped.

"Nami, you bitch!" yelled Zoro. "You're lucky I'm not cutting you to pieces!"

Jango interrupted their charade. The tall sly man fixed his odd glasses." You're stronger! You're wounds will heal!"

"What is he doing?" asked Usopp. "Hypnoses."

"Will it work?" Nami looked doubtful. "Depends on his skill." replied Luffy.

"One, two, Jango!" The entire crew got up and displayed their new strength. "We can't do it!" groaned Usopp.

"Maybe I will help," said Luffy. "Stay here!" He was walking down the slope and realizing a wave of Conquers Haki, knocking them unconscious. "What the-" Usopp stuttered.

"That was just like before," thought Zoro. Nami shivered at his fearsome aura even though it wasn't directed at her. "I'll leave the rest to you guys." Luffy encouraged.

"Buchi, Sham!" yelled Jango. "Get out here and kill these guys!" The two jumped out of the ship

"What? Them? They look way to strong." Sham complained. Buchi agreed.

"Just do it!" yelled Jango angrily.

"I going to cut you if you come any closer," warned Zoro. "Keep your guard up!" yelled Luffy. Sham launched himself at Zoro, hoping to catch him off guard, only to be blocked by his sword. He reached for the two on his waist only to find they were gone.

"Looking for something?" asked Sham, waving Zoro's swords. "Not that I would know."

"Give me back my swords!" yelled Zoro as he cut past Sham only to be grabbed by him.

Buchi went to smash his head in with a kick however Zoro broke free and the two began an assault him with a fury of attacks. "Damn if I just had one more sword," thought Zoro.

"Here! Use Zetzu!" Luffy throwing the massive blade towards Zoro, who caught it the blade itself. It was extremely light for its size for Zoro could easily swing it with one hand, pushing back Buchi and Sham.

"Captain Ku-Kuro-" they stuttered. "It's past morning. What the hell is going on?" yelled Kuro. He was furious.

"Well you see captain, these guys are quite strong..." Kuro laughed at the crews explanations. He then turned to Luffy and lopped his head off. "There. That wasn't so hard was it." said Kuro.

"I did not expect you guys to be this weak." Kuro snarled.

"Luffy!" Nami cried as Kuro continued his laugh. "You know Kuro, you're pretty weak as well."

"Who said that?" said Kuro as he looked around for the source of the sound. "You really thought you had killed me," Luffy's body got up and punched Kuro, still headless.

"What the hell is he?" everyone yelled as Luffy's head changed to lightning and reappeared on his shoulders. "Oh me? I ate the Lightning Lightning fruit." Luffy smirked, electric charges scattering over his body.

"Oy Luffy, take your sword back," Zoro yelled as he raced past Buchi and Sham. He collected his own swords while the two were distracted.

"I'll give you five minutes," Kuro threatened.

"Tiger strike!" Zoro slashed Sham and Buchi.

"Don't you dare try and sneak up on me!" Kuro threatened. He turned and slashed at the person, to only hit air. "Made it."

Luffy reappeared with Kaya, a few meters away. "How did you do that?" Kuro looked with confusion.

"My devil fruit allows me to move at the speed of lightning." He vanished. Kuro looked around and then was punched in the face. He was sent to the ground. The three brave boys raced forward and began beating Kuro with frying pans. "Do you have a death wish?" Luffy thought wildly.

"Okay, we will let you off without any more brutality this time," the kids said bravely. Kuro got up and kicked Usopp to the ground. "Ouch!"

"Jango, take care of Kaya like we planned. I'll handle the boy."

"Yes captain," Jango replied. He proceeded up the slope to where Kaya was. Usopp yelled at the trio to take Kaya into the woods. He was too injured to fight.

"Zoro, take Usopp. I will handle things from here." Luffy and Kuro began exchanging blows. Suddenly bored, Luffy questioned Kuro. "How much do you wager?"

"What's the bet?" Kuro asked as he dodged a punch.

"If I win, join my crew!"

"And if not?"

"I help you kill Kaya." Luffy smirked. There was no way he was losing to someone in East Blue. "Rules are the first one to lose consciousness and no killing each other's crew. "

"What makes you think I am fit for your crew?" Kuro questioned. Luffy certainly was an interesting character.

"Don't know. I just have a hunch." He honestly knew that Kuro was not bad. There was a good side in him. Why else would he spend three years with Kaya?

"Deal, Monkey D. Luffy," Kuro formally shook hands with Luffy.

Suddenly Kuro vanished, hoping to take him by surprise. He appeared "too slow." Zetsu, the name of Luffy's precious sword, slammed into Kuro's metal claws. Kuro was shocked to say the least. No one was ever able to dodge his attacks. "Wait! If I use Zetsu, I might kill you," Luffy taunted as he sheathed his sword.

"Don't get cocky boy." Kuro noted before extending his claws, passing through Luffy. Kuro glared in surprise. "I ate the lightning lightning fruit. I am a logia class. You can't touch me."

"I see. I have lost. Get it over with," Kuro said embracing his doom. "Lightning Bolt!" A bolt of lightning shocked Kuro unconscious.

"Oy Luffy," Zoro questioned as he emerged from the forest. He was followed by Usopp and Kaya. "Why is Kuro still here?"

"Oh ya, he's joining the crew." Luffy claimed nonchalantly. Protests and question arose until the captain finally managed to explain his decision. Which earned him a hit from Nami.

"You can't just gamble with people's lives!" Nami hissed. Zoro sighed, claiming it was in the past. Luffy smirked at the comment. "Exactly!"

"Hey Strawhat! What are you gonna do with us?" The Kuro pirates looked at Luffy anxiously. "That's up to your captain!" Kuro woke, feeling a horrible headache. But he questioned why his crew was begging him to answer them. Luffy explained in full.

"Its up to you. If you want them to join or leave. After all they are your men." Luffy explained. Kuro pushed up his glasses. "I think it's best if I leave them. There is something I must do as well." Luffy nodded as Kuro excused himself. Kuro left to explain that he was going to join the Strawhat crew.

Kuro sighed as he joined Luffy and his crew at the bar. One thing was certain, Luffy could eat and drink a lot. What would his life be like now? Serving under someone who was a pirate? His impression on Luffy was that the boy was not a normal pirate. He was friendly with everyone and acting without a care. Kuro looked up and noticed Kaya entering the bar. "Could you all please follow me?" The timid girl asked.

The Strawhat crew shuffled toward the exit, following Kaya to the beach. A ship was sitting in the water, bobbing up and down on the beckoning waves. A servant of Kaya's came up to Luffy to explain the ship. He hastily pushed the servant away. "Don't tell me, Nami's the navigator."

The ship left immediately, setting in the noon sun. Kaya watched on the beach as the ship

vanished from view. She put her hands in her pockets and felt a jostle of crisp paper.

"Dear Miss Kaya," the girl read. "I am sorry for any pain I have caused you. Although I know this apology is probably falling on death's ears, I hope you can remember the good times we shared, despite all the pain I may have caused you."

Kaya smiled sadly at the montage of memories. Kuro feeding her when she was sick, the kind man helping pick out her outfits, and even encouraging her to get better. "And P.S.," she continued. "I never planned your parents' death and hope you believe me. Find it in your heart to forgive me. Love Kuro."

Tears fell down Kaya's pale cheeks as she read the letter. Kuro must have slipped the letter when she was distracted. She cried in relief and sadness.

"Cheers to a new ship, and new crew mates!" Luffy yelled. The crew slammed their mugs, sending sake spilling. Kuro smiled.

I bet you weren't expecting that were you although I be shocked if you guys did I also had a lot of trouble writing this chapter although I am happy with the way it turned out please review it helps motivates me to write more


	5. Baratie

"Everyone, get out here!" called Luffy as his crew emerged from different parts of the ship. "What is it captain?"

"It's time I told you what haki is."

"Finally" said Zoro while Kuro looked puzzled. "What is haki?"

"Rather than tell you, I think I'll show you." Luffy smiled. "Nami, attack me any way you wish."

The crew was shocked, thinking they hadn't heard right. "Just do it." Nami drew her staff and attacked. Luffy mumbled.

"A strike to my legs," He skillfully dodged it moments before Nami swung.

"He predicted it," A shocked Usopp said. Kuro raised an eye brow while Zoro smiled. He wondered if could learn this haki.

"A strike to my head," Luffy sidestepped the blow.

"A strike to my back," he mumbled before doing a backflip to avoid it.

"How you do that?" asked Nami. She was starting to think Luffy could really beat Arlong. "That is observation haki, one of the three forms of haki. It allows you to sense objects and beings that can't be seen or too far away to be seen. If strong enough, you can sense movements when they are made or even before the're made."

"In short, you're reading our minds." said Kuro. Luffy nodded. "Hang on, but you said there are three forms. " Usopp piped.

"Another form is called Armament haki. Simply put it's like wearing invisible armor that is as strong as your willpower. If the armor is strong enough, it becomes the offensive power causing harm to the attacker. You can also use it to increase the destructiveness of your attacks and even imbed into your weapons like your swords, slingshot, cat claws and your staff. However the best thing about this armament haki, is it allows you to bypass devil fruit defenses such as Logia uses such as myself"

"With that kind of power, you should be invincible." awed Usopp. "Even if you see it coming, what's the point of it if you can't do anything to stop or evade it." Zoro and Kuro pointed out.

"When can we start learning?" said an eager Zoro. Kuro was grinning madly at the prospect of getting stronger. "Who the hell is this guy that we have chosen to follow as captain," thought Nami and Usopp.

"We will start training when we have a cook. But first, sparing practice." said Luffy. "So who will you spar with?" said Usopp hoping it wouldn't be him. Luffy smiled before saying, "This won't be a normal sparing session. There will be times when your preferred weapons won't work."

"Huh?" said Zoro confused. "Take out your weapons and place them on the deck."

They did what Luffy asked of them. He then picked up Kuro's cat claws and gave them to Usopp, while also giving Kuro Usopp's slingshot. Kuro quickly realized what was happening as he gave Nami his Zetzu, while taking her bow staff for his own. "Zoro, you will be fighting with your fists.

"Now then," said Luffy. "The point of this exercise is to educate you in using unfamiliar weapons. Now to make it fair, I won't be using haki or my devil fruit. Rules are simple, everyone against everyone. Begin!

Kuro struggled to fit the amino into the slingshot while dodging attacks from everyone. Not to mention aiming, he decided to give Usopp credit for being able to hit things so accurate with it.

Usopp was struggling with the extra weight on his hands as he swung the cat claws around, striking no one and barely managing to avoid attacks from the others' failed attempts at mastering a completely different weapon.

Nami was struggling with her own weapon, having failed to compensate the weight difference as she swung the massive blade around, hitting nothing. She looked around to see how Luffy was doing. He was holding the bow staff like a sword. Then she realized Zetzu was the same size as a bow staff. Pulling on some gloves, she held Zetzu in the middle and started using it like a bow staff.

Kuro seeing this, began to think that she had the right idea. The weapon may be different, but if you use it in a similar manner, nothing changes. As he vanished, he hit Zoro on the head with the slingshot, who then punched him in the guts. Upon seeing this, it finally dawned on Usopp. He pulled out his ammunition and started throwing it. He was still a good shot.

Luffy was pleased at how quick the crew had catched onto the idea. Everyone now knew how to substitute their loss for a weapon, he joined the fray.

"Stop" called Luffy. Everyone stopped. It had been about ten minutes since they had began training with different weapons. "That will be all for today," as they began returning the weapons to their rightful owners. Upon receiving Zetzu, Luffy did a handstand with one hand for balance and the other holding Zetzu. He closed his eyes and began to meditate.

"Oy Usopp, why don't you try firing the cannon?" said Luffy with his eyes closed. Usopp got up and left. A few seconds later, the sound of cannon firing was heard. It hit a small rock. "There were people on there," thought Luffy. "Oh well, I'll just blame it on Usopp." A small smile graced his lips.

"Get out here, you stinking pirates!" someone yelled out. The crew had gone inside to sit and have dinner, but was rudely interrupted. Luffy knew about this and decided to handle it.

"You think you can kill my partner?" A short ragged man yelled. Luffy smirked before punching him in defense. Zoro stopped and listened to the stranger rant on. "That you Johnny?"

"Who's saying my name?" He was slightly dazed from the punch. Zoro realized the two were from his previous days. He then noticed Yosaku was sick, and Nami identified it as scurvy. She began squeezing lemons. Upon curing Yosaku of scurvy and being introduced as the two bounty hunters, they then set sail for the sea restaurant, Baratie, to find a cook for the crew.

"Never seen that ship before," said a marine. "I'm Luffy, we only made our flag the day before yesterday." However he was cut off. The marine identified the bounty hunters. "I know you. You're that bounty team that goes after the small fry."

"You think small fry would go after these guys?" they said throwing the wanted posters in the air. However they were ignored. "They're an eyesore. Sink em!"

"I've got it," said Luffy before punching the cannon ball away. "Ops" he realized he hit the cannon ball into the Baratie

"Head chef Zeff, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "Here's the guy that did it." Chefs dragged Luffy by the arms and left. "I'm terribly sorry. Argh your leg!" screamed Luffy.

"You didn't do this to me, you insolent brat. However I'm still seriously banged up. You're going to pay for the medical fees and the damage to repair the ship."

"But I'm flat broke." Luffy mumbled. "Alright. You will work for three years unpaid."

"I'm not working for three years even with a double wager. Besides, I'd be more trouble than help." said Luffy with a smile. "Ok then it will cost you a leg." said Zeff holding up a hack saw, deciding it was time to screw with this guy.

"You idiot, I was joking" yelled Zeff as he sore, Luffy cut off his leg. "There done!" Luffy said before turning his leg to lightning and re-joining it at the knee.

"So you ate a devil fruit," Zeff mumbled.

"Yep I ate the lightning lightning fruit." Luffy explained.

"That's a pretty powerful devil fruit. How you find it in East Blue?"

"But I didn't find it in East Blue. I found it on Whitebeard's ship." answered Luffy.

"Now my next question. Why the hell were you on Whitebeard's ship?" Zeff raised his voice.

"I was raised on the ship," said Luffy. "So the rumors were true about Whitebeard's son," thought Zeff.

"Even knowing Whitebeard, you'll still going to have to work three years." said Zeff.

"I told you no way," yelled Luffy, earning him a kick from Zeff. However this time, Luffy was prepaid as his wooden leg went through him. "Not this time geezer," he said.

"What's with this place," thought Iron Fist Fullbody. He had just received a beating from Sanji for smashing the table and wasting the soup.

"Lieutenant!" called a marine. "The prisoner escaped!"

"Impossible! When we picked him up, he was on the verge of starvation. We haven't given him anything." Iron Fist Fullbody looked confused. Suddenly a gun shot fired and the marine dropped dead as Gin sat down on a table. "Give me some food."

"How will you be paying?" asked Patty.

"Does a bullet sound good?" said Gin putting the gun to his head.

"You're saying you don't have any money," said Patty before bringing his massive fists down upon the pirate. He proceeded to kick him out of the restaurant. However he was saved by Sanji who brought him a plate of food. Luffy asked him to join his crew. Sanji however refused which Luffy then refused his refusal. As Gin set sail he warned Luffy about going to the Grandline, which Luffy told him he was still going to go. "Brat Choreboy" yelled Zeff. "Get back to work!"

Several days had passed and Luffy had proven to be more of a hindrance then help. So far he had eaten all the customer's food and broke the plates while washing, and even got in the way because of his habit of drooling.

"Come on in," Nami said as Luffy opened her door on the ship. She had her own women's quarters and was spending time planning. Luffy was on a break. "You're leaving soon aren't you."

It was more a statement then question, but Nami nodded anyway. "I don't understand why you don't just let me kick his arse."

"I don't want you to die!" Nami sobbed as she burst into tears. Luffy smiled before pulling her into a hug. Nami smiled softly at the warmth and comfort of Luffy's chest. "Stick around, I have a feeling someone big is going to show up."

"You mean Don Kreig?" They were still hugging.

"He's just a small fry. I'm talking about one of the seven warlords." Nami questioned what a warlord was.

"I'll explain if one shows up."

The next day...

"It's Don Krieg flag ship!" the customers screamed in terror as they proceeded to run. "Why is he coming here?" Sanji asked.

"Maybe Gin came to repay his debt to you." Luffy suggested.

"No, I don't think that's it," replied Sanji as they waited for Krieg to arrive. They found him on the verge of starvation and begging for food. He was refused until Sanji placed a bowl of food, which Krieg began to stuff into his mouth. "Sanji duck!" yelled Luffy. Sanji realizing what Luffy meant. He ducked, avoiding a fatal blow from the pirate fleet captain.

"Don Krieg, why did you attack him?" asked a shocked Gin. Krieg only injured his shoulder. "This is a nice ship. I'll take it and as for you cooks, prepare meals for a hundred men."

"Looks like I will be cooking one-hundred more meals," said Sanji as he walked to the kitchen. He was stopped by the other chefs.

"How about some dessert?" yelled Patty shooting at Krieg with a cannon-like weapon. Krieg appeared unharmed and he ranted that he was the strongest and would become the Pirate King.

"The one who will be Pirate King is me!" Luffy interrupted. "And as for the strongest, you are no where close to Pop's level!"

"I'll let you take that back," Krieg snarled.

"No need. The truth is you're just the small fish in the big pond who has no idea how big the world really is." Luffy lectured.

"How can you say that?" a chef questioned. Luffy frowned. "It's simple. I don't fear this pitiful worm." He said it casually, as if this was normal. Krieg was about to show Luffy real fear when Zeff placed a sack of food, interrupting them.

"This is about one-hundred meals. Take it to your men and go." Krieg examined him before recognizing the older male.

"You're Red Foot Zeff." He began explaining who he was and that he had bedn on the Grandline. "Give me you're log book." Zeff refused.

"Nami, why have we taken the boat to the other side?" asked Kuro. "Luffy said someone big may show and he's going to go all out to show us his real power. I think it's best if we have the ship away from that."

Kuro nodded before jumping down onto the Barite. If a fight was going to happen, he didn't want to miss out on the fun. He took out his cat claws and Zoro was right beside him with a grin

"Now men, take that ship and the Grandline will be ours!" Krieg yelled.

"We're going back there?" one of the crew questioned. He was tired and scared at the same time. He was then shot in the hip. Suddenly a slash went through the ship, slicing it in half.

"It's him!" A crew mate yelled in fear as Mihawk unsheathed his blade. "Don't screw with us!" He warned pulling out a pistol.

A bullet shot at Mihawk however it was altered by a slight tilt of the blade. "I've never seen a sword handled so gently or with such grace" said Zoro.

"brute force alone is not the secret to powerful swordplay" Mihawk dully stated.

"did you also use that sword to cut this ship?" asked Zoro.

"correct" Mihawk replied.

"so it's true your the best, I set forth for only one reason to meet you"

"your goal?" asked Mihawk uninterested.

"to beat you" stated Zoro drawing his swords, and pointing them at Mihawk. "let's go"

Zoro immediately rushed Mihawk "Oni Giri" his attack was immediately stopped by a small pocket knife that Mihawk had drawn. Stopping Zoro's blades mid swing.

"W-what" Zoro gasped how is that possible he stopped my attack with nothing but a pocket knife. "i am not that far behind the worlds greatest" yelled Zoro as he launched viscous attacks.

"such powerful sword play" Mihawk Remarked before dodging and striking Zoro in the back of the neck. Almost cuasing him to lose conscious.

"Tiger.." Mihawk lunged forward his knife piercing Zoro chest. "why do you not step back" he asked

"if I retreat even one step I'll be shattering all the promise I've made" answered Zoro.

"Yes that is called defeat" stated Mihawk.

"and that's why I will not step back" said Zoro.

"even if it means death?" asked Mihawk.

"death would be better" replied Zoro. such a strong will he prefers death over defeat thought Mihawk.

"state your name" spoke Mihawk.

"Roroanorao Zoro" he said

"I'll remember it" Mihawk said drawing his black blade. "It's been awhile since someone like you has come along as a swordsman courtesy I'll use the worlds strongest blade."

"I appreciate it three sword style secret technique" Zoro began to spin two of his blades in a circle "three thousand worlds" finished Zoro, as he rushed past Mihawk his blades shattering and blood squirting from his chest.

"what now?" asked Mihawk seeing that Zoro had sheathed his remaining blade, and was facing him.

"scars on the back are a swordsman's shame" replied Zoro.

"well said" said Mihawk before bringing his blade down and slashing open Zoro's chest. Despite this Luffy did not move his first mate was fine, as he vanished and reappeared at Mihawk side.

"It's you," said Mihawk, recognizing the boy in the strawhat. He had seen him cheering on Thatch when the two clashed blades roughly ten years ago. "What do you want?"

"I was trained by Thatch in swordsmanship and now I seek to test my skills against the best." Luffy drew Zetsu. The two swordsman clashed, the sound of steel on steel screeching in the air. The two had struggles to find an opening and finally sized up. They slashed at the same time, a small shallow slash on Luffy's chest, and a nick under Mihawk's eye.

"Stop," Mihawk said cooly. "Your skills are impressive. I never imagined I would find someone from in East Blue that could cut me, but then again, I should have suspected it. You were raised on Whitebeard's ship."

Everyone had watched in the battle in awe of the two titans. Nami stared in shock. Zoro was helpless like a baby, yet Luffy managed to hold his own against him and even wound him. She trembled at the thought that he didn't use his devil fruit. Usopp cowered in fear behind Kuro, who looked in amazement. "He held back on me," the man thought, remembering the short battle not long ago. Zeff appeared the only one not surprised having found out that Luffy was raised by the Whitebeard pirates.

Writing this chapter was fun and I am disappointted in you guys 1'300 views and only nine reviews c'mon guys how hard is it just to leave a comment please please review this time it would mean a lot to me also I have an important question is sea prism stone a metal or a stone I am pretty sure it's a stone but it doesn't mention if it is


	6. Kuro Vs Krieg

Krieg was shocked. "How was that brat able to hold his own against someone like that? He must have a devil fruit." he thought. They both must. "That's the only way," Krieg said trying to calm his mind. He's still weak compared to Mihwak. Though he was the world's strongest man.

"Oy captain are you going to fight?" asked Kuro as Luffy had proceeded to nod off. "Nope. I will leave these small fry's to you. If you need help just ask."

"Small fry's" yelled the PIRATES, upset at being insulted. "We're the strongest PIRATES in East Blue."

"Only because you outnumber the other PIRATES in East Blue. If you just add more crew members, how are you getting stronger? You're just relying on sheer numbers." said Luffy nonchalantly as the PIRATES began their attack.

"If the captain wants to protect this restaurant, then so do I." said Kuro as he stepped out onto the fins of the ship. He disappeared and began cutting down all the pirates. "That guy! He using the same weapons as Captain Kuro!" yelled one of the pirates.

"But the marines caught him and executed him!"

"That is just a vicious rumor as you see, captain Kuro is very much alive." he said while grinning madly, causing the pirates to run. However Usopp shot them all down.

Suddenly Sanji was punched by Iron Wall Pearl. "Captain, shall I deal with him?" asked Kuro.

"No, I think I will since he thinks he's invincible." said Luffy unsheathing his sword. "You won't do anything unless you want these two to die." said Gin holding two shotguns. One pointed at Nami, the other Zeff.

"Alright, I won't try anything." said Luffy as he slowly raised his hand. Suddenly he vanished. Gin pulled the trigger, only to find his two hostages had vanished. They reappeared between Luffy and Kuro. "You thought you could move faster than lightning," said Luffy.

"And how dare you threaten Nami!" yelled Luffy. "Hold up, if anyone's going to be protecting Nami-swan, it will be me!" declared Sanji.

"That's convent, considering you let her get taken hostage a few minutes ago." replied Luffy. "Don't let your guard down!" yelled Pearl. However he was taken out by Gin.

"What the hell Gin!" yelled Krieg. "I owe Sanji my life, so let me kill him with my own hands!" said Gin. Krieg agreed.

"Sanji, you take Gin. Kuro, think you can handle Krieg?" asked Luffy. "Hey Strawhat, are you going to fight?" asked Sanji. "Why bother, he isn't even near my level. Have fun Kuro." said Luffy. "Thanks captain."

"Just leave Sanji," said Gin. "The old geezer risked his life and gave up his leg to save me, so I won't let you take his restaurant from him!" spoke Sanji as the two began to fight. They were evenly matched until Gin managed to pin Sanji to the ground with his tonfa, while SPINNING the other one to bring down upon the chef's head. At the last moment, Sanji slipped under the tonfa and kicked Gin hard in the head while Gin used the momentum to smash one of his tonfa's into Sanji's ribs, causing them to break. They were still evenly matched, Gin attempted another blow, which Sanji dodged. However it was a ruse so that he could hit Sanji in the ribs with the second tonfa, just when he was about to hit Sanji, he pulled it back to which Sanji kicked him as hard as he could in the head. Gin fell to the blow.

"Gin, how the hell could you let him beat you?" yelled Krieg, his frustration clearly showing. Gin burst out laughing. "You know, I asked myself the same question. How was that one man able to destroyed our entire fleet? It's the same answer as to why Strawhat doesn't fear us," he said still laughing. "It's because we're weak." he stated.

"You think we're weak? I have more military power and with Zeff's logbook, I will conquer the Grandline!" yelled Krieg.

"Even if we know what we may encounter, we won't be able to stop it. If you think all it takes is more men and information, then your delusional. It would just be needless slaughter, besides even if we were at full strength that kid could stop us. He held his own against that man." retorted Gin.

"Fine, then die with these people!" yelled Krieg. "It's the MH 5!" yelled the Krieg PIRATES.

"Gin, don't listen to him. A jerk like that isn't worth dying for. Besides you're not weak, you have potential but Krieg is holding you back. Either become aPIRATE captain on your own or join my crew." said Luffy. Gin did so and put his own mask on.

"What about you?" he asked. "Don't worry, I have a plan. Everyone else might want to hold their breath," Krieg fired the poison gas bomb.

"Thunder clap!" yelled Luffy, bringing his hands into a clap. At the same time the bomb exploded. However the gas disappeared faster than the eye could see. "What did you do?" asked Gin.

"I ate the lightning lightning fruit. I am Logia class." said Luffy. "As for what I did, did you know when air gets hot enough, it moves faster and the temperature around lightning can reach up to fifty-four thousand degrees, which causes thunder. But basically, I just blew all the gas away. Kuro you can fight him now."

Kuro grinned as he vanished, appearing behind Krieg and slashed at his neck, only to be bite by a spike steel cape. He disappeared again, dodging Krieg's shots from all the guns stowed in his body. He slashed viciously at Krieg's arms and any other part of his body unprotected by his chest plate.

"Damn you! How can you move so fast!" said Krieg as he couldn't keep up with his speed and now had several gashes across his arms and legs. This guy was faster than then a bullet. Then it dawned on him. You see a flash of lightning before you hear the thunder. In other words. lightning moves faster than the speed of sound. That straw hat kid could move faster than this guy.

"No, that's not possible. I am Don Krieg. I always win." Taking out his mighty battle spear, Krieg swung it at Kuro who disappeared again.

"Damn that spear is going to be annoying," thought Kuro. "It exploded!" said Luffy. "Need any help?"

"Just take care of the spear!" he answered while dodging another blow. "No problem," said Luffy unsheathing his sword and sent a flying attack. It cut the spear in half. "There you go now. It's just bomb on a stick!" he said as Krieg continued swinging it, although it was half the length now. It was still a problem for Kuro as he disappeared and slashed Krieg across the face, leaving ten long cuts.

"If I could just catch him" thought Krieg. "I would crush him to bits."

Kuro realized what that training was for. Krieg only focused on a select few weapons and now was helpless against him, for his speed out-matched his brute strength and weapons. He dodged yet again another round of shots before saying, "Enough. This ends now. Captain, can I use that technique?"

Luffy nodded. "Everyone get back," said Luffy as Kuro started wobbling side to side. "What's he doing," thought Krieg. "It doesn't matter, I'll kill him."

Kuro vanished, cut marks began to appear randomly all over the place while MASCARAING what was left of Krieg's crew and slashing Krieg multiple times.

"Where is he?" said Don Krieg as he watched in horror. It was then he realized he was outclassed from the beginning as he attempted to run. He passed out due to blood loss.

Luffy vanished, grabbing Kuro. "It's over," he said. "Not too much damage," thought Kuro while looking around the battlefield.

"Now we can have food!" yelled Luffy. "Seriously? Is that all you think about?" said a smiling Kuro. Truly he had found happiness.

Soon after Gin had joined the crew, deciding to take Luffy up on his offer. "Who made this soup?" yelled Patty.

"I did! Isn't it great?" said Sanji.

"I can barely hold this slop down!" yelled Patty. "It wasn't that bad," thought Kuro and the others. "Don't forget that were seafaring cooks so we can't waste a drop." said Zeff as he brought a spoon to his mouth. He then smashed the table.

"What are you doing? Trying to poison me?" he yelled as threw the bowl on the ground, then punched Sanji.

"Can you do us a favor and take Sanji with you?" asked Zeff. "Sorry, but I can't unless Sanji wants to." Luffy murmured. They had no idea Sanji was eavesdropping on them.

"I never got that option," said Kuro clearly displeased. "Well you could of just left if you really wanted to," Luffy pointed out. Kuro laughed before saying, "No I'm enjoying myself."

"Luffy, can you please come over here for a sec?" asked Nami. Luffy got up to walk over to her. "Please help me," she whispered in his ear.

"Ok Nami, but give me three hours to recruit Sanji." he said. Nami nodded however just than Sanji walked in. "Hold it, I think I will join you on your quest to become the PIRATE King."

After packing sake and meat, they set sail. "So where we heading?" asked Kuro.

"We're going to kick Arlong's arse," said Luffy. "You don't seem the type to pick a fight for no good reason," observed Gin.

"Nami, do you want to explain why or do I have to guess from what I know?" he said. "No, I'll do it." She began to explain she had no idea how she MANAGED to tell them without crying. She felt luffy's arm on her shoulder, giving her the courage she needed. By the end, Luffy had placed his straw hat on her head.

"Don't cry Nami," he said. Kuro was seething in rage. How could he do that to one of his crew mates! He wanted to kill this basted and anyone who got in his way.

"How dare they do that to a beautiful lady like Nami-swan!" yelled Sanji as he became fire. Zoro sweat-dropped. "What the hell is wrong with him?" thought Gin.

"Kuro, I'll leave the strategizing to you." said Luffy "Fill me on the plan. When we get there and explain to Gin what haki is." spoke Luffy before nodding off.

Hello everyone I want say much however you will get a taste of Kuro's genius plan next chapter as the straw hats go up against Arlong


	7. Kuro's plan

"Oh all mighty Arlong" yelled Genzo.

"what is it human trash?" asked Arlong.

"there's a stranger in town who claims he can kick your arse. I tried to tell him it's impossible to beat a fish man after all you are superior beings, but he just wouldn't listen" said Genzo.

"Kuroobi Chew lets show him the error of his ways" said Arlong.

"they fell for it" said Zoro stunned.

"of course thanks to the information we got from Nami there too easy to manipulate" said Kuro.

"so what now?" asked Gin.

you guys handle the small fry I'll distract Arlong and his two goons" said Luffy way to mischievous for everyone's liking.

"here Fishy Fishy" called Luffy while holding a fishing rod and attempting to hook Arlong with it.

"who are you" yelled Arlong clearly pissed.

"the better question is what do sea kings eat" said Luffy everyone looked at him confused "fish and ships" said Luffy he chuckled at his own joke.

"I've got another one" said Luffy,"what do you get when you cross a banker with a fish?" asked Luffy "a loan shark" servile onlooker struggled to hide their laughter.

"what happened to the shark that swallowed a bunch of keys?" "he got lockjaw" as he started laughing.

"answer me right now who the hell are you" yelled Arlong he was annoyed at the stupid fish puns.

"me I'm just a prawn" said Luffy this caused Genzo to burst out laughing.

"is something funny" said Arlong with a murderess glare.

"I'm sorry" said Luffy "do I need to drop you a line" he said Genzo tried to stop his laughter but he just couldn't.

"if it's that funny then die" he said as he went to strike Genzo.

"too slow you must have pulled a muscle" said Luffy as everyone began to crack up."you must be in a Dam" Luffy added which infuriated Arlong even more "I'm going to kill you" yelled Arlong.

"you're not worth the effort first you flee to east blue the weakest of the four seas then you pay off corrupt marines so that they don't arrest you and spend eight years in hiding on this island"

"how dare you call Arlong weak" yelled Kuroobi.

anyway I think I stalled long enough" said Luffy as he vanished stalled thought was he stalling for.

"what the hell" yelled Arlong he had returned to Arlong park to see his brethren all bloody and beaten not mention the rage he felt at seeing Nami unconscious. Of coarse she was faking it as Kuro had planned out everything. He found Hachi unconscious with a note.

"hello again how did the fish buy the house he prawned everything sincerely yours the stranger ps I'll do you a favour and drop you a line you can find me in the forest come alone or else your Navigator will die".

Arlong looked to where Nami's body was only to find she was gone "stay here" ordered Arlong I'm going to kill this bastard myself" barked Arlong.

"Where are you?" asked Arlong as he wondered the forest.

"that's not either here nor there now imagine the worst possible scenario, you've left your subordinates alone and came to seek me out you played right into my hands. Because as we speak my crew is beating the crap out of those two" said Luffy

"as if a fish man could lose to pathetic human trash" said Arlong.

"an Average human would be hopeless against a fish man but none of my crew out average bye bye i'll be waiting at Arlong park".

"oy Luffy you done?" asked a Grinning Gin.

"nope haven't even started" said Luffy.

"Who the hell are you" yelled unsheathed his weapons

"wait Kuro" said Nami.

"Nami who is this? said Nojiko. She then proceeded to explain who he was "so why are you here pirate?" asked Nojiko.

"I'm here because are captain asked me to protect Nami while the rest of the crew deal with Arlong" said Kuro.

"and why would I pirate want to help us?" screamed Nojiko.

"you know I asked myself the same question why did my captain wish to protect a village he had no ties to why would my captain decide to protect a restaurant from Don Krieg. Why did he do that then the answer came to me for his friends" said Kuro dam that straw hat is growing on me he thought Nojiko eye's widened as she came to realize what he had just said.

Arlong was pissed he saw his last two crew member had fallen "hey Luffy that was too easy it only took two of us to actually beat them now hurry up and deal with him" yelled Sanji Luffy grinned.

"don't worry I'm going to have fun kicking his arse" said Luffy.

Arlong charged at him as he swung the Saw Blade Luffy smiled dodging it effortlessly needless to say he was going to toy with this bastard and show him true despair,as he continued to dodge his attacks.

"I thought you were the soupier being" said Luffy as he dodged yet again "or did the meaning of the word change" by this point Arlong had gone mad.

"it's the same expression sea kings have before they snap" remarked Sanji.

Still Luffy effortlessly dodged up to the top of Arlong park where he jumped through a window upon seeing the room he realized this where Nami was forced to draw all of her maps.

he then noticed the pen stained with blood "this pen is stained with blood" he remarked Arlong then proceeded to tell how he could never use her like Luffy which angered Luffy's Haki flared up knocking out servile of the villagers that had come to watch.

"I'm feeling kind of generous I will give you one free strike anywhere you wish I won't dodge it or try to block it" smiled Luffy as he turned the voltage up to five hundred million Arlongs blade passed though him and was shocked to the point of where he was barely able to move.

"a devil fruit so that's it" said Arlong thinking he had found out why he was so strong Luffy laughed

"but I haven't used my devil fruit until now" he said "now this is for making Nami cry **Zeus wraith" **a massive Lightning bolt enveloped Arlong pack completing melting the entire area and leaving a bottomless pit in its wake (needless to say I think this attack could badly injure whitebeard)

"Nami you will always be my friend" said Luffy emerging from the creator "Luffy" she cried as he collapsed "what's wrong" panicked Nami to which Luffy replied "hungry" earning him a bonk on the head.

"but thank you" and without planning it she kissed him she pulled away worried he didn't like it but to her surprise he kissed her back.

"what the hell Luffy" yelled Sanji as he exploded everyone sweat dropped except Luffy who hid behind Nami fearing the flaming cook.

"Sanji" said Nami shielding Luffy from him "I love him and if you continue to threaten him I'll kill you" she was even more threatening than Sanji who immediately backed off in fear of the Navigator.

"right food" yelled Luffy who realized he was in the clear bonk "is that all you think about after kissing me" she yelled or though her tone was much softer "if you want you can have some of mine" said Luffy she sighed. Why did she have to fall in love with an idiot like him.

Three days later.

"what is it cook san" asked Johnny.

"that's strange why do I get the feeling I should be beating the crap out of my shitty lightning head of a captain" said Sanji everyone just shrugged and ignored him after all the party was still going strong.

Zoro was drinking Usopp was telling people of his great adventures while Kuro considered how much he had really changed he knew now he would gladly die to protect any member of the crew.

Sanji had gone back to flirting with the girls while Luffy and Nami had long since Vanished from the party.

Nami learned into Luffy chest after what they had just done she wanted to be closer to her beloved as Luffy put an arm around her he smiled.

"I will always love you" her heart raced why was it he knew what to say during these moments "and I will too" said Nami and she really meant it she didn't care if she ended up pregnant after their little adventure the two never noticed her watching from the window as she moved away.

**A big thanks to anyone who has favoured followed or reviews you guys give me inspiration to write more on this now I am wondering if after this one you guys want a similar story where Luffy gets all of Naruto's powers he won't have a devil fruit however they still exist and it will still pretty much follow the story of one piece I also have another one where I tell the story of what would of happened if Luffy was captured in stead of Ace lets just say there would be a Yonko team up combined with the forces of the revolutionary Dargon however this story here would be my main focus **


	8. The Celestrail Dragon Incident

Nami woke Luffy was nowhere to be seen probably gone to get some food she thought; as she got dressed heading towards the door she noticed a note.

Dear Nami I love you more than anything in the world and cannot bare the pain of seeing you get hurt as of such I've decided to leave you here where you will be safe. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me Love Luffy.

Nami ran out the door as she raced to the shore the going merry was nowhere in sight.

"Luffy" Nami screamed she sat bolt upright in the bed as she started to hyperventilate. It took her servile minutes to realize Luffy was holding her and was in a panic.

"don't leave me" she cried tears streaming down from her eye's "shhhhh it's alright I'm here" his voice brought comfort to her.

"Luffy can you sing me a song" she asked Luffy sighed he wasn't one for singing the only song he had bothered to learn was that one song Thatch sang to him when he and Luna where little. They were in separable when they were at that age.

"come stop your crying it will be alright" sang Luffy he had good sing voice thought Nami as she listened "just take my hand hold it tight" "I will protect you from all around you" "I will be here don't you cry" "for one so small you seem so strong my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm" Nami soon fell back to sleep. However Luffy continued to sing this song after all had a special meaning to him.

Nami woke to Sanji's yelling "Luffy let me see Nami swan". "she's sleeping so shut up and be quite" Luffy yelled back

Luffy couldn't stall forever as she whipped of the covers and quickly found her clothes from last night's endeavour, and began to get dressed as if on cue Sanji ran out of patience and kicked Luffy to the side, and barged in just as Nami had finished dressing.

"Sanji could you get the ship ready to sail" said Nami.

Sanji stopped his little love dance and left in a mini hurricane.

Luffy was still there he didn't want to leave Nami behind it would be like a slap to the face "Luffy you can trust me" said Nami kissing him however they were soon interrupted by a knock it's probably Sanji thought Nami.

"hey Luffy" said Nojiko "can I join the crew" Luffy wasn't sure to say yes or no he knew it would be dangerous for her and Nami would kill him if she got hurt.

"if Nami says yes then I have no problems" said Luffy the two siblings began to argue until Nojiko finally convinced Nami "welcome to the crew" said Luffy he suddenly open his eye's in shock "what is it" asked Nami "I've got to call grandpa and ask him for a favour" said Luffy.

"So why we are here" asked Kuro he thought they were setting sail the transponder snail finally finished dialing.

"Vice admiral Momonga here who is this" Luffy smiled "just call me fox and could you put me through to Vice admiral Garp I have information for his ears only"

"I'm probably going to regret this Mr Fox but ok" said Momonga why would he want to talk to hero Garp the fist they all thought.

"Hello Vice admiral Garp here what do you want"

"hey Geezer" yelled Luffy everyone was about to hit Luffy I know that voice thought Garp

"talk to your Grandpa with respect or I will teach you some" yelled Garp "anyway why you calling did you finally leave Pops ship?" asked Garp.

"yeah but I became a pirate on my own also I need a favour first off there's this corrupt marine bastard who was accepting pay offs from Arlong of branch sixteen. Also the island is home to one of my crew could you do me a favour of checking up on the island every now and then I will be long gone by the time you get here Geezer"

"when I find you Luffy you better wish you became a marine" yelled Garp in the phone but Luffy had already hanged up"

"where leaving before Gramps gets here" said Luffy as the entire group set sail "the price is too dam high on these newspapers" yelled Nami.

"what you complaining about its only four hundred berries" said Kuro.

"that's two hundred more than last week" yelled Nami Kuro sighed and gave up trying to convince her as Nami opened the paper a flyer fell out.

Marine ford.

"Monkey D Luffy his crew have been growing in strength ever since he beat the tyrant Axe hand Morgan. he then took out the three biggest pirates in east blue Buggy the clown foul play Don Krieg although I have it that it was one of his lackeys that took out Krieg which one we still don't know. then he went and took out Arlong the saw on top of that eyewitness report say that he has a Logia type devil fruit. we don't know which one he is also rumoured to be responsible for the attack on a Celestial dragon two years ago and escaped with the help of the Whitebeard pirates after that we never saw his face nor heard a peak out of him. until now as of such his Bounty will be a new record for East Blue seventy five million"

Marco looked up at the sky it was about time the news coo arrived about now as if on queue he saw the bird and payed for the paper he began to read.

his eye's however stopped on the flyer that had fallen out seventy five million he read "Thatch Pops Ace Luna come here" Marco yelled

"what is it" said Whitebeard he held up Luffy's wanted poster "Gurururururur" Laughed whitebeard.

"dam you Luffy" said Ace he had remembered hearing him saying "when I get my first bounty it will be bigger then your first bounty" Luna tensed as she sore Marshall D Teach look over Ace's shoulder her reaction was noticed by Marco "Luna can I talk to you" asked Marco.

"sure" said Luna knowing what it would be about "why did you tense when you saw Teach" asked Marco "he likes cherry pie's that's disgusting there's no way he could be good if he likes cherry pies" Marco stifled a laugh it all came back to food for Luna and Luffy when they Judged people.

Seventy five million they all read Gin was impressed by the amount once everyone had calmed down a bit "Luffy what's the Celestial dragon incident?" asked Nami.

"I've heard about that only Rumours they say someone was foolish enough to punch one of the Celestial dragons two years ago what's more surprising is he got away the only noticeable feature was a Straw hat".

Kuro eye's widened in realization along with everyone else's "tell us captain it doesn't seem like something you would do" they leaded Luffy finally gave in.

"Hey Marco where's Luffy" asked Thatch.

"don't know" replied Marco the two gulped whenever Luffy got lost he would always get into serious trouble.

"we better find him before he does something stupid" they both said Luna was much more sensible then Luffy despite the two being twins.

an explosion "that sounds like Luffy they both thought as they ran to the scene "what happened?" asked Marco, some kid just attacked the Celestial dragons he began to tell them what he saw.

Bang the girl died at once the man was met by punch to his face and was sent unconscious "what kind bastard shoots someone randomly in the street" yelled Luffy thankfully he face was masked by a cloak.

"how dare you" yelled one of the Celestials shooting a bullet at him which Luffy drew his Zetzu and charged it with his Lightning making the blade glow bright blue as he cut the bullet in half he vanished **"100 Volts" **called Luffy with his hand touching her she fell.

"get him" yelled the third Celestial however all the charging men suddenly became unconscious "your turn Bitch" he said as swung his blade sending a flying Blade attack which cut her pretty bad.

"the kid then muttered something about finding food" Marco and Thatch sweat dropped well at least he would be all right till an Admiral arrived "I'll go tell pops" said Marco as ran towards the ship.

"Luffy we got to go" said Thatch as Luffy stuffed himself full

"why Thatch?" asked Luffy.

"Pop's orders" said Thatch.

"ok" said Luffy.

"How did you not get a bounty before this?" asked Usopp.

"they never saw my face" Laughed Luffy.

"those pumpers bastards got off easy" said Gin Kuro silently agreed.

Nami sighed "so why is everyone making a big fuss about these guys?" asked Nami.

Luffy began to explain why "no way" said Usopp he was scared shitless now if they proved Luffy is responsible even though he is they will target us more thought Usopp.

**In case you were wondering the song Luffy actually sung is a real song called you'll be in my heart by Phil Collins please review it helps me to write more **


	9. Lougetown

"Nami are you all right?" asked Luffy it had been a month since Arlong Park and she had been acting oddly frequently going to the bathroom and having sudden mood swings and strange food cravings. Just then Sanji came waltzing out of the kitchen with a plate of snacks for Nami and Nojiko. The smell of food immediately became repulsive to Nami as she ran to the bathroom throwing up in the sink she couldn't be could she

"Nami are you ok" Luffy asked again seems I'm going to have to explain some things thought Nami "I'm fine do you know what pregnancy is" she asked  
"is it food?" asked Luffy Nami smiled at his simplicity of coarse Luffy would think that as she began to explain "I'm going to be a father" yelled Luffy Nami clamped her hand over his mouth silencing him "not so loud" said Nami "I'm not ready to tell the crew and besides we're not going to be able to raise a child because we're pirates"  
"so I was razed on whitebeards ship" argued Luffy Nami started Laughing as she imagined the infamous Whitebeard pirates changings diapers and baby proofing the ship "when do we tell the crew" asked Luffy  
"when it's been confirmed" replied Nami Luffy nodded

"I'm going sorwd shopping" said Zoro as they arrived at Loguetown Nami quickly conned him into taking some money with three hundred percent interest Sanji decided to go restock there supplies Gin went for a walk with Kuro and Nami and Nojiko decided to go shopping "Nami there's something I need you to buy"  
"what is it" asked Nami  
"it's called a Log pose it's essential for navigating the grand line" said Luffy "anyway I'm off"

"Why is he like that?" asked Nami  
"He's your boyfriend" Nojiko reminded her  
"don't remind me" said Nami as they walked down the street

"Why did you join the crew" asked Gin Kuro chuckled  
"in truth I don't know"  
"come on that's not an answer" said Gin  
"I suppose because of that stupid bet we made back at Syrup village" both soon became aware of the group blocking there path "what do you want?" they both asked  
"remember us our dreams were crushed by Don Krieg"  
"I'm not a Krieg pirate anymore" said Gin servile onlooker backed away in fear  
"but you were when Krieg destroyed our dreams attack" Kuro and Gin quickly Slaughtered the bunch "thanks for the warm up" they were soon surrounded by another group "have you seen this person straw hat Luffy" they asked while showing them the wanted poster  
"can't say that we have but what do you want with him" the duo said  
"our captain Buggy the Clown wants him dead" they didn't notice the two reaching for their weapons

Meanwhile Luffy had finally found his way to the execution platform after much running from captain smoker and getting lost now he was trapped by Buggy who had teamed up with Alvida who had now eaten the slip slip fruit Luffy was impressed a devil fruit that is similar to a Logia users with attacks sliding off of her no one could strike her without Haki

"Stop the execution" Yelled Zoro Sanji Gin and Kuro they had all met up and went to worn their captain now the saturation was grim they quickly mowed though the enemy pirates however their were just too many to go through to get to Luffy

"Zoro Sanji Nami Usopp Gin Kuro Nojiko" yelled Luffy "Sorry I'm dead" as Buggy brought his sorwd down onto his neck

Suddenly a bolt of Lightning struck just as Buggy was about to cut Luffy's head off and the tower collapsed "what do you know I'm alive" cheered Luffy "lets go " said Luffy as he took the lead

"you're not going anywhere Straw hat" yelled Smoker  
dam it if I use Haki or any of the six powers even stronger guys will come after us thought Luffy "you guys go on ahead" said Luffy  
"I'm not letting any of you escape from here" yelled Smoker "**Smoke wall"** he called putting up a wall of smoke and capturing the Straw hats as they struggled to get free only Luffy remained uncaptured dam it what do I do he thought he relaxed though when he felt his father's Aura he had met him a few times when he was around fifteen years of age they hadn't seen each other since despite Luffy wanting to see his dad more Dragon knew it was dangerous for him to visit him and took everything he had to shake Cp9 and the world goverment as they trialled him he couldn't help but feel like a ninja with his cape as he tried to lose his pursuers back then

"Let them go Smoker" said Dragon punching him hard in the gut as he flew into a wall  
"now the world government can have your head Dragon" yelled Smoker  
"the world is still waiting for our answer" Dragon replies as a massive Gust of wind sends Luffy and his crew flying

They soon ended up on the going Merry "what just happened?" asked Sanji  
"who cares where free" said Luffy as the crew set sail into the storm  
"well your certainly happy" said Dragon who had just appeared on the ship  
"who the hell are you" they all yelled at Dragon who just smiled "how you going" said Luffy finally noticing his Dad and pulled him into a hug "Luffy who is he" asked Nami Dragon took a look at the girl and noticed "your pregnant"  
"Luffy" yelled Sanji as he exploded into fire dragon sweat dropped as he watched his son hide behind Nami not that he blamed him "Luffy's the father?" asked Dragon finally catching on "get back here you brat you think you can knock some chick up without getting married" he punched Luffy each time "wait I'm going to be a Grandfather" yelled Dragon absolutely stunned  
"what he's your father" they all said "yeah the Revolutionary Dragon how you going Dad" dragon chuckled at his crewmates reactions most of them had their jaws wide open

"They got away" Smoker statured as he watched the ship sail away  
"prepare a ship were going after him" said Smoker  
"but sir headquarters"  
"to hell with headquarters" said Smoker he wasn't about to let this be the one that got away he had a perfect record of capturing any pirates that stopped at this town he hunt the Straw hats into hell itself and back out if need be

"So why are you here?" said Luffy he still had multiple bruisers from his and Sanji beating  
"well I I'm here to remind the world government that we are still waiting for their answer and since I need to go back to the grand line I thought why not catch a ride on my son's ship and spend some quality time with him then you get some Nami here Knocked up" said Dragon his voice had become louder as he spoke "wait till you find out that Luna's pregnant" Luffy attempted to cover his mouth  
"what" yelled Dragon "your twin sister's pregnant" Luffy Gulped if only he had of kept his mouth shut

"Let's make this a special occasion" said Luffy bringing out a barrel "I'm going to become the king of the pirates" said Luffy placing his foot on the barrel  
"to become the world's greatest swordsman" Said Zoro as he followed Suit  
"to draw a map of the entire world" said Nami  
"to become a brave warrior of the sea" said Usopp  
"to find acceptance" said Kuro  
"to find all Blue" said Sanji  
"to never run from anything again" said Gin  
"to see Nami complete her dream" said Nojiko  
"one two three" they all shouted smashing the barrel at the same time Dragon smiled this was a lively crew he thought

**I look forward to reading all of your reviews and answering your any questions you might have I will be skipping the Lost island arc that appeared in the anime all whatever it was unless I get drastic responses telling me to do it what do you think of Dragons personality I perennially think that all the D's act crazy regardless of what we have seen we know both Luffy, Ace and Garp acted crazy we don't know about Roger and we haven't seen enough of other d's to know for sure hope to read your reviews god this chapter was fun writing enjoy like and comment and all that shit **


	10. whiskey peak

"The entrance to the grand line is a mountain" said Nami  
"you're kidding" most the crew asked "Nope it's true" said Luffy Gin and Dragon  
"why can't we just enter though here?" asked Zoro putting to the calm belt on the map  
"because it's cooler to use the entrance" said Luffy BONK "that hurt"  
"look if I have to explain it to you guys I will" said Nami as she began to explain why they couldn't enter though the calm belt "I think we've stopped moving" said Luffy  
"don't tell me" said Nami as they went outside "we've entered the Calm belt" screamed Nami just then they became surrounded by sea kings everyone began to scream except Luffy and Dragon

The sea kings began to sweat as Luffy released a wave of Haki "hey we got a little blown off course do you think you could push are ship back into the storm over there" he said pointing towards the storm to the shock of the straw hats the sea kings did just as Luffy asked

"What did you do?" asked Nami  
"so he has it as I thought the Conquers Haki" said Dragon  
"Conquers Haki" asked Nami  
"it's also referred to as the kings Haki and only one in a million have it" explained Dragon  
"Wait a minute why didn't you do that against Smoker" yelled Zoro  
"if I had vice admirals would come after us or worse an admiral" said Luffy  
"so your saying Haki is a very high level technique" said Zoro Luffy only nodded

"go right RIGHT" yelled Luffy as they approached reverse Mountain just then the rudder snapped and the ship drifted to the left Luffy jumped overboard "Moonwalk" he said kicking the air and bringing the ship back on course they each felt their pledge that they had taken harden as they sailed up the mountain

"arr what is that sound" yelled Sanji  
"there's a mountain in front of us" yelled Usopp  
"not a mountain a whale" said Dragon  
"that wasn't here before" yelled Gin  
"were going to crash" yelled Nami  
"no there's an opening to the left" said Nojiko  
"go Left left" yelled Sanji  
"the rudder's broken" called Zoro  
BANG "the cannon" they all shouted as the Merry came to a stop  
"My seat" yelled Luffy who had just emerged from below deck "how dare you break my special seat" said Luffy punching the whale in the eye

"Luffy" they all yelled as the whale opened its mouth and swallowed them whole. Luffy however had jumped outside of the whale's mouth. Soon after they met Crocus to the annoyance of the crew along with Mr eight and Miss Wednesday upon finding out that the whale's name was Laboon who was waiting for his friends to return that however was fifty years ago and he was still waiting Luffy quickly challenged the whale and made a promises to fight him again once they returned Dragon had said his goodbye's before he left and Luffy had agreed to take Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday to whiskey peak they finally set sail and after their first traumatizing experience of grand line weather to which Luffy laughed at their panicked reactions until Nami hit him over the head they finally arrived at whiskey peak

"There kidding right" said Gin  
"this is obviously a trap" said Kuro as the town welcomed them and asked to throw a party in honour of their arrival and so the party began Luffy was eating is tenth dish Sanji was flirting with twenty girls Nami Zoro Gin and Nojiko entered a drinking contest Kuro was just enjoying himself while Usopp was telling his usual lies not long after they all passed out and the towns people all snuck out

"Mr 9 was that really necessary? We should have just ambushed them at the harbour" said Miss  
Monday "I doubt we could take them" said Mr 9 as held up Luffy's bounty "what seventy five million for those guys"  
"appearances can be deceiving" Mr eight said Simply  
"so what do we do kill them" said Mr nine  
"you idiot the bounty would go down the government likes to have public executions"  
"excuses us would you mind letting them sleep there've had a long day" said Zoro, Gin Kuro and Alvida  
"weren't you all passed out?" one of the hunters asked  
"what town welcomes pirates? It was pretty obvious that this was a trap" said Kuro  
"you had to be an idiot to fall for it" said Gin  
"well that rules you out Gin" said Zoro  
"i don't want to here that from you" retorted Gin  
"enough of this there's a hundred of us and only four of you. you can't win" sated Mr eight as he said that all of them vanished

Meanwhile looks like the funs beginning thought Luffy before getting up and grabbing a bottle and making his way to the roof to enjoy the show he watched as Zoro easily took down small groups while trying out his new swords from Log town Kuro seemed to vanish continually taking out groups with his cat claws Gin was doing the same thing as Zoro and taking out small groups before running to cover and reappearing somewhere else Alvida was just letting everything slide off of her while clubbing anyone she could

"how are these guys so strong aren't they just underlings" Mr Nine  
"seems the Marines messed up their info" said Mr eight  
"oh I get there's no way that straw hat guy could be the captain one of these guys must be" said Mr nine Luffy scoffed Judging on appearance alone on the grand line that's just foolish before laughing loud "you alright there captain?" asked Zoro  
"yeah I'm just laughing at how foolish it is to judge on appearances"  
only one thing was ringing though their heads he just called him captain

"Let's do this" said Gin as the rest of the straw hats appeared soon after Mr eight Nine and Miss Wednesday and Miss Monday were taken down Luffy passed Zoro the bottle as they joined him on the roof soon after two new agents showed up

"in the name of Alabaster kingdom you will not harm the princess" yelled Mr nine  
"Igaram" said Vivi as she began to run  
"princess" said Nami "hey Luffy save her so that we can get an reward for it" said Nami her eye's turning to berries "are alright sure" said Luffy who was a bit sceptical at his beloved

"take this **Nose flick fancy" said Mr 9  
**just then Luffy arrived cutting the booger in half "using your devil fruit power on someone that weak that's pathetic" said Luffy as lightning crackled around his body before vanishing and slamming the two agents though a building were they didn't move I think I may have over done it a little thought Luffy walking back to where Nami was talking with Vivi

"I don't care how strong you are you won't stand a chance against Crocodile one of the seven warlords" yelled Vivi Gin went pale Nami started yelling Nojiko froze Zoro was happy he might get to fight someone strong Alvida asked who are the seven warlords to which Luffy explained or the while Kuro was sipping his wine going over countless strategy on how best to act

Just then Igaram appeared dressed like princess Vivi with dummies made to look like the straw hats. He set sail taking the direct route to Alabaster however he didn't get far as the ship exploded "we have to go" said Luffy

"Wow I'm glad I slept through all of that" said Usopp as they set sail  
"make sure you avoid the reefs" said Robin  
"sure thing leave it to me" said Nami "hey Luffy did you say something?" asked Nami  
"Nope I believe it's are guest" said Luffy turning around and tipping his hat in greeting  
"Miss All Sunday" gasped Vivi  
"who's her partner?" asked Usopp  
"Mr Zero" Vivi replied  
"now should I call you by your code name or your real name?" asked Luffy  
"oh you think you know my real name" said Miss all Sunday  
Luffy vanished appearing right next to her "why of coarse Nico Robin" he whispered as he vanished again reappearing where he was  
"you killed Igaram" yelled Vivi  
"no he's alive I can sense it" said Luffy  
"and how do you know that?" she asked  
"Haki" he replied  
"interesting here follow this eternal pose to an small island just off the coast of alabaster nun of our agents know of this route" she said throwing the log pose to Vivi however Luffy caught it and shattered it "sorry but you don't decide where this ship goes" said Luffy  
"such a shame" said Robin as she jumped off the ship and onto a giant turtle to the amazement of some of the straw hats

**Please don't kill me I apologize for the late update but I had major writers block with this chapter so yeah please review as it helps encourage me to continue **


	11. little garden

Nami woke to find Luffy wasn't in her bed must be raiding the fridge she thought as she got up someone would have to stop him. But to her surprise she found him asleep on the kitchen bench a sheet of paper with what looked like music notes and the words to what looked like a song the realization struck her he's writing a song who for she thought suddenly it all came back to her Luffy could actually sing wait when did he learn to sing

"Luffy wake up" said Nami as she gently shook him "Five more minutes pineapple" he pleaded in his sleep "pineapple" she muttered "wake up jerk" she yelled punching him "arr Nami what the hell" he yelled standing up she smiled and kissed him stunning him completely until he began kissing her back however they quickly broke apart "so what where you doing?" asked Nami  
"writing a song" replied Luffy  
"can I hear it?" asked Nami  
"not till the baby's born? Answered Luffy Nami pouted "please" she pleaded  
"no but you can look at these" said Luffy handing her what was obviously a photo album "oh my god baby photo's" she squealed as Luffy told her the names of each person in the photo's she had to laugh at some of these such as Whitebeard sitting at what was clearly a tea party with Luna who Nami knew was Luffy's twin sister although Luffy was there he was obviously scoffing down the biscuits as fast as he could

Sanji walked into the kitchen to get breakfast ready only to notice Luffy and Nami going though what, was clearly a photo Album "what you looking at?" he asked  
"Luffy's baby photo's" replied Nami curiosity got the better of the blond chief and he quickly joined them in going through the photo's that's until Luffy yelled "Sanji breakfast" soon the entire crew were up and enjoying Sanji's amazing cooking that was until someone called "Land Ho" Luffy immediately inhaled all of his food and rushed out side

"What's with this island" yelled Nami as a giant tiger just keeled over dead while they sailed up a river inland "I vote we skip this Island" yelled Usopp  
"we can't leave this Island till the log resets" said Nami  
"but what if there are monsters?" asked Usopp  
"we'll deal with it when it happens" answered Luffy "also there are six people on this island two of them being Giants the other two being Mr five and Miss Valentine and the last two are probably more members of Baroque works"  
"what do we do about them?" asked Kuro  
"Nothing while I could take them out you guys need the practice I'm only going to interfere if they anger me in some way anyway I'm going for an adventure" replied Luffy  
"wait Luffy let me come with you" said Vivi  
"me to" said Nami it wasn't that she didn't trust Luffy not to do anything with Vivi rather she didn't trust Vivi with Luffy "sure you can both come" replied Luffy with his trademark grin

"Well I'm going for a walk" said Zoro  
"hold it if you find anything that looks editable make sure you bring it back" said Sanji  
"figures you'd ask me as your incapable of hunting anything" replied Zoro  
"are you calling me inferior to you?" asked Sanji  
"you bet Ero Cook" said Zoro  
"alright let's have a hunting contest Marimo winner brings back the most meat" Yelled Sanji as he stormed off

Luffy smiled as he walked through the jungle with Vivi and Nami as his mind went over the words for the song he was writing "tell everybody I'm on my way. New friends and new places to see" I like the sound of that he thought "Dinosaur" screamed Vivi in shock bringing Luffy out of his thoughts he vanished appearing on its head to get a better view of the land "no go that way" said Luffy while turning its head which caused it to roar in pain. Soon after that Luffy was attacked by the other members of the heard and was swallowed however he was saved by the giant Dorry who claimed to be the strongest warrior from Elbaf

Meanwhile Kuro Gin Nojiko and Usopp where lounging around on the going Merry when suddenly the giant Broggy appeared asking for some booze however they all passed out due to shock. Broggy just carried them to his camp. Luckily he had found some booze on the ship

"this dinosaur meet is delicious" exclaimed Luffy as he sat round the fire with Nami Vivi and Dorry  
"why thank you your pirate lunches are quite good as well even though it's a bit small for me" he said Politely  
"glad you liked them otheries I had to kick your arse" stated Luffy Nami and Vivi froze in shock did he have to say that they both thought  
Dorry though his head back and laughed "you beat me up" he said while laughing Luffy laughed along with him just then an explosion went off in the distance "well looks like it's time to go" said Dorry  
"go where?" asked Luffy he then quickly explained that those explosions marked the start of his duel with another giant

"now's are chance let's get out of here" yelled Gin as the sound of the giants blows could be heard from all over the island however Usopp watched in awe as the brave warriors clashed which led to him claiming that he wanted to be a warrior like them "so your saying you want to be a giant" said Nojiko

"Looks like it's a tie" stated Luffy just before both Giants fell

"you know I saw a long nosed guy at Broggy's camp" said Dorry  
"that must be Usopp and the others I guess they did decide to have an adventure" said Luffy before going serous "wait don't drink that"  
"why not?" asked Broggy  
"it's rigged to explode" stated Luffy "someone's trying to interfere with your duel and I don't think my crew would pull something like this nor would the other giant" suddenly the volcano erupted signalling the start of another duel  
"I hate to ask but someone is trying to interfere with our duel would you watch the fight and stop anyone from trying to interfere with our duel" said Broggy  
"sure" replied Luffy

"I can't believe you guys got captured" laughed Luffy  
"shut up and break us out" yelled Zoro  
"alright" snickered Luffy as he broke his crew free  
"now let's have a party" yelled Luffy it was then that Sanji arrived ready to kick Mr 3 arse only to find Luffy had already done it before revelling that he had an eternal pose to Alabaster

"hey Luffy there's a small boat near the Merry" said Kuro  
"I don't believe it it's my striker" said Luffy  
"Striker" questioned Vivi  
"it's a small boat powered by my devil fruit" said Luffy 

"Set sail" yelled Luffy  
"the way ahead is dangerous" said Broggy  
"we will clear a path" said Dorry  
"no matter what happens go straight" said Broggy

And so the straw hat pirates continued on their journey

**Finally this chapter was a pain to write just like whiskey peak please review**


	12. Drum Island

"Everyone come quickly Nami's sick" called Vivi  
"it's most likely the climate, you see sailors in the grand line aren't used to the strange weather and become quite ill there are countless stories of tough notorious pirates who have suddenly died their immune systems were attacked by colds and fevers ignoring the symptoms can make even the slightest cold deadly" stated Vivi  
"Nami" cried Sanji and Nojiko  
"is there anyone abroad this ship with even the slightest medical experience" everyone just pointed at Nami "well when you're sick eating lots of meat always helps right Sanji?" asked Luffy  
"you idiot she doesn't have the energy to eat" said Sanji  
"arhh no one hundred and four this isn't good whatever it is it's life threatening" immediately everyone went into a panic except Vivi and Luffy "shut up" boomed Luffy followed by a deafening silence "I'll take Nami in my striker which moves at a much faster speed using my devil fruit I can locate the closest island hopefully there are some doctors there it can fit about two more Nojiko since your Nami sister I'm not going to leave you behind and Sanji your coming along too oh and Vivi take this it's a Viver card simply put it shows a person's life force and in what direction they are to be more precise it's my Viver card so you should be able to find me" spoke Luffy

Luffy felt his heart leap when the island finally came into sight and with renewed enthusiasm he'd doubled his efforts hoping beyond hope that there were doctors on the island as he approached the bay his haki picked up on multiple people surrounding them. How could he be so stupid his striker still proudly displayed pop's mark

"Freeze pirates" yelled the crowd  
"oy Sanji Nojko get out here" called Luffy  
"want do you want you rubber moron?" asked Sanji as he left the small bedroom and kitchen "so what's happening?" he said before taking a drag from his Cigerate  
"it seems where surrounded" said Nojko  
"everyone" yelled Luffy "please listen one of my friends our sick and our in immediate need of medical attention please call a doctor"  
"turn back pirates you're not getting anything from us" yelled servile guards "yeah you won't get anything from us you dam pirates besides we don't have any doctors"  
"I don't care what you do to me I'll even let you turn in my bounty just make sure she gets medical attention" said Luffy bowing down "please I'm begging you"

"I see so the only doctor you have is a witch who lives on top of the mountains" said Luffy  
"yes" replied Dolton  
"then it looks like were climbing the mountain" reasoned Luffy  
"are you insane! Its ten thousand meter climb" yelled Dolten  
"Nami needs medical attention now we can't afford to wait" Nojko Yelled back  
"Nojko right" said Luffy while walking towards Nami "hey Nami Nami" said Luffy while shaking her slightly "what are you doing" they all yelled it didn't take long for Nami to open her eye's "what is it Luffy" she mumbled sickly  
"the only doctor they have lives on top of a mountain so where going to have to climb the mountain" explained Luffy  
"ok let's do it Captain" she said shocking Dalton and Nojko

"I won't stop you but I must recommend you approach from the other side" said Dolton watching them preparing for the trip "nah we'll be fine won't we Sanji?" asked Luffy  
"yeah don't sweat it" said Sanji as they took off.

"hey Sanji" spoke Luffy  
"yeah" he replied  
"did you know people in snow countries don't sleep" said Luffy  
"why" asked Sanji  
because there blood freezes" answered Luffy  
"that's stupid" spoke Sanji " but did you know this woman in snow countries always have smooth and white skin"  
"ok why?" asked Luffy  
"because when there cold they rub themselves to warm up which makes it smooth" explained Sanji  
"but why white?" asked Luffy  
"because of all the snow" answered Sanji  
"that's stupid" said Luffy  
"I don't need to hear that from you" yelled Sanji "go to hell" said Sanji as he kicked a small rabbit  
"what was that?" asked Luffy  
"I don't know a carnivores rabbit maybe" replied Sanji

"Great more carnivores rabbits" sighed Luffy  
"can't you take them out with your Haki?" Asked Sanji  
"well I could but with this many of them I wouldn't be able to confine it to just them both you and Nami would get caught in it and in Nami's condition it might make her illness work and there's too many of them to take them all out singly" reasoned Luffy  
"so that leave's running and dodging" said Sanji

**with the Merry**

"well that takes care of that" said Zoro who was panting shortly after parting with his captain the staw hats had encountered a pirate by the name of Wapal who had immediately demanded they hand over all of their treasure and log poses along with passage to Drum kingdom it had taken the combined effort of Zoro Kuro and Gin to get rid of the guy currently they were entering a bay of an island  
"freeze pirates" yelled a villager  
"seems were surrounded" spoke Gin  
"some time ago there was a small pirate group that came to this island there captain was probably wearing a straw hat and one of their crew members were in need of medical attention you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" asked Kuro  
"why should we tell you?" asked the supposed leader  
"because were on the same crew and we know he's been here" said Zoro pointing towards Luffy's striker  
"that doesn't prove anything" said another Villager  
"on the contrary it dose that ship can only be powered by our captain since it requires his lightning devil fruit to power it" said Vivi  
"fine you got me they did stop here but the islands only doctor lives on a mountain so he decided to climb the mountain" explained the villagers  
"the mountain" they all yelled in shock  
"yep the mountain" the villager replied  
"that sounds like our captain" said Usopp

**With Luffy**

"why don't you just zap them" yelled Sanji who was getting frustrated from the countlessly dodging the bunnies "because there's a chance that my lightning will shock Nami" Luffy yelled back dodging a punch

"dam it don't they give up" yelled Sanji in annoyance. A while back they had lost them however now they were standing right in front of them. It was then the Larprins started to jump "we need to move now" yelled Sanji  
"why?" asked a clueless Luffy  
"because theirs about to be an avalanche" answered Sanji  
"crap! we need to get to high ground" exclaimed Luffy as he started run full bolt towards a small cliff  
"we're not high enough" yelled Sanji  
"hang on" yelled Luffy as he took out his sword and began to charge it with Lightning superheating it and causing the air to crack with sparks of Lightning a thick smell of burnt Ozone soon filled the air and deafening roar of thunder was heard as the snow began to melt, All around them leaving them standing in water up to their ankles and still Lightning sparked from the blade. Now the avanlance was rapidly approaching and still the blade sparked with electricity although now it was bright red and then the lightning all condensed into a single point at the tip of the blade "**Lightning shot" **whispered Luffy and just like that the lightning shot off into a beam melting the snow in a twenty meter radius as it rushed to meet the avalanche straight on exploding in a shower of sparks and stopping the avalanche in its tracks and evaporating any water that remained

"that technique still takes too much out of me" said Luffy who was panting heavily  
"oy what the hell did you just do?" asked Sanji once finally overcoming the shock  
"Basically I just used my sword as a conductor and charged it to the brim with Lightning then I condensed it into a single point at the tip of the blade while still pumping the blade with lightning forcing the condensed lightning to shoot off from the tip in a beam with that much energy condensed once it hits something it explodes" explained Luffy  
"then why didn't you just use it on those bunnies" yelled Sanji  
"because it takes quite a bit of concentration to fire and takes a few minutes for it to build up to the point of where it would explode although I could continue to charge the blade and condese more lightning at the tip to create a bigger explosion but then that would take more time and it requires me to be standing still otherwise it will just implode on itself and disparate into the air" explained Luffy

"Well where here" said Luffy standing at the bottom of the mountain  
"you're going to climb that all by yourself" whistled Sanji  
"no your climbing with me it would be great training for you" said Luffy completely shocking Sanji  
"are you nuts moron there's no way I'm climbing that" replied Sanji  
"but what if I accidently drop Nami and there's no one there to catch her?" asked Luffy using Sanji  
gentlemen habit ageist him "alright I'm climbing this dumb mountain and when you drop Nami she will reward me for saving her with a kiss" said Sanji immediately going into love mode  
'gotcha' thought Luffy as he began to climb

"finally we made it" screamed Luffy as he began to pull Sanji up  
"I think I have frostbite" panted Sanji  
"who cares you can get treated along with Nami" said Luffy before noticing a raccoon dog approaching them "hey are you a doctor? My crewmates sick and is in need of medical attention please help her" said Luffy  
"it's just a raccoon dog" spoke Sanji  
raccoon dogs don't walk on two feet" reasoned Luffy  
"I'm not a raccoon dog I'm a reindeer" yelled Chopper as he grew bigger  
"last time I checked reindeers don't talk unless did you eat a devil fruit" questioned Luffy  
"yeah I ate the human human one" said Chopper  
"that's so cool join my pirate crew" said Luffy  
"no anyways your crewmates sick right we should take her to doctorrein" replied Chopper

I think I'll end it here as it will be easier to do the next part in another chapter also I have a full list of who may possibly joining the crew be joining also contains current members of the crew see the list below oh and just to let you know a person called Dubstep Assassin is attempting to steal my idea for this story "This story shall be remade under my work, as I can take the story much further than you. No, I do not ask your permission, and no, it will not be under the same name." this is a straight up attempt of plagiarism I have already reported this and I employ you to warn other people and fellow writers of this person. we cannot allow this I know everyone of you would feel frustrated and angry if this were to happen to you.

1Luffy

2Zoro

3Nami

4Usopp

5 Kuro

6 Sanji

7gin

8 Nojoko

9 Chopper

10 Dalton

11Robin

12 Wiper

13 Kaku

14 Franky

15 Brook

16 Perona

17 Bellmy

18 Jinbe


	13. Author note

ok so it's been nearly a year since I last updated Lightning Luffy and I admit I have lost all inspiration for the story so to relight the flame I have started to rewrite it as scratch at the moment the firs chapter is done and has been uploaded


End file.
